Hidden For The Greatest
by axellerosewalley
Summary: Three years ago, Akihito disapeared from Tokyo when Asami was attacked by another greedy yakuza, bearing a terrible secret. Now that he has to go back, he fears re-encountering Asami. The story will start with Akihito reminiscing his first encouter with Asami. After that, we will go back to the present time
1. Prologue

A/N : Well this is my first fanfic story dedicated to Finder series. I was so inspired by some very talented authors that I decided to jump in it myself. So I want to especially thank Yolo0312-sensei and Kadzuki Fuchoin-sama. And the greatest thanks to Yamane Ayano-sensei for giving to us such a wonderful work.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: the Finder series belong to the great Yamano Ayane-sensei (unfortunately T_T)

HIDDEN FOR THE GREATEST

Prologue

 _Present, Cheongnamdong, Seoul_

-"Team jangnim, on the phone for you"

-Ok I'm coming

The young man walks over his secretary desk and whispers: "Please next time says I'm not in", before taking the way to his office. Sighing heavily, he sat and reached for the interphone.

-Kurokawa-san, how have you been?

-Well, Takaba-kun, I will feel very good if you decided to take upon my proposal. I still think there is nobody better than you to be General Curator of all the museum in Tokyo

-And I always answer that I'm too young, I don't want those old geezers from the association to sneer at me and use every opportunity available to find mistakes. I hate stress

-25 is barely young and it's those same old geezers that pushed me to call this time you know

-Huh, nani sore?

-Old man Yamato died one month ago, and now they think it's wise to put young people on the position

-Being young or old doesn't fail the death agenda you know

-Please Takaba-kun, if necessary I could come to Seoul and beg you on my knees

-Ya ya, I don't think we need to go there, besides why don't you yourself take it then?

-Fufufu Takaba-kun, I see you are out of arguments because you know why I can't…

Not listening anymore, Akihito was thinking that _yes_ it was silly of him to ask this since Kurokawa-san, even though he possessed his own gallery, was an art dealer, and couldn't stay in one place, and without him the Tokyo museums couldn't get opportunities to expose some great peace of work.

-…Are you listening Takaba-kun?

-Of course

-So I was saying, since your contract with Seoul ends next month, I will wait until then for your decision. Nevertheless, I will come myself and drag you back if necessary _Takaba-kun._ See you

And the tone went dead, Akihito hanged up with a shiver down his spine. The tone Kurokawa-san used before cutting the conversation showed that he was clearly going to use extreme means in order to have Akihito back in Tokyo.

At the end of the day, when Akihito was back to his condo, he was welcomed by silence. Before going further he removed his shoes and placed them carefully on the board and trade them with slippers. That's when he heard hurried steps towards him.

-Good evening Takaba-san, greeted Ji-Eun, a sleep-in day-to-day care taker that Akihito employed.

Actually, she was the only one who didn't think of him a freak and she really in need of the job. Besides, she speaks Japanese very well and it came handy when he first arrives in S.K and was struggling with the language since not everybody was fine with English.

-Good evening Ji-Eun-ssi. Was it ok today?

-Yes. They played a lot at the daycare and Ryuhei-kun even ate his vegetables

-Really?

-Really. I think he is excited because they get to spend all day with you tomorrow, she says with a big smile

-Me too. I can't wait. You can go and rest.

-Can I fix you something to eat?

-No, it's okay. I already ate with my colleagues.

-Ok, good night sir.

She turned and left toward the right end of the corridor to her room. It's when he heard the room's door being closed that he remembers about his conversation. Well, this talk could wait since he hasn't made a decision yet. He directed himself towards the master bedroom to take a shower and change into his PJs. When he was done, he went to the big bedroom at the left end of the corridor and opened silently the door. He entered and closed it without any noise. Coming close between the two little queen size beds he kneeled and took a look at his son on his right and then at his daughter on his left. Yes, his children and Asami's as well. That's why some people considered him a freak but he didn't care if the end of it was his two cute kids. He loved them a lot and would do anything to protect them. Even if it means leaving his country, his family, his friends and their father and the dangerous world he bathes in.

As long as he could remember, Akihito has always been misunderstood for a girl because of his delicate features, adding to that his slender body that never takes extra weight nor any wrinkles, and his bright blonde silky hair and hazel eyes that were rare for a Japanese (thanks to his mother European inheritance); but his parents didn't care and loved him so did he. He has been 15yrs old when he learned it was possible for him to have babies. He has to be operated for ulcerous pain and when he got almost consciousness back after his surgery, everything was blurry but he could hear the voices of his parents talking to the doctor.

 _Flashback_

 _-I thought we should tell you we found a womb in him. It won't damage his health but since he is a guy and all…_

" _I wasn't listening anymore. A womb? Are you kidding me? What a shitty doctor(Okaa-sama would scold him for swearing if she knew)! He must have confused my results with some of a woman. A womb really! I got a d** down there you know!_

 _Pfft! Well I let my parents deal with him"_

 _That's when he heard his father answer:_

 _-We know_

 _What? No Otou-sama! You should be telling him he is wrong. His father continued_

 _-At the beginning there was one baby, but when we went for the second semester appointment to know the gender, the middle wife said there was another baby inside our son and we can't do anything before the birth. When the time came, my wife had a C-section because it would have been too much for the normal way and we had to wait until he was one for the removal surgery_

 _-The doctor was a friend of us, continued his mother, so we hid his records after he told us that all his external organs were functioning for the basics but his semen would be sterile and the internal ones were all of a woman…_

 _When Akihito came back to himself fully, he confronted his parents and they hid nothing from him. He asked how they could love "something" like him, that he should die and understood why people call him a freak and bullied him for his appearance. For the first in all his 15 years of life, his father, Takaba Kenjirou slapped and held him by the shoulders, looking at him right in the eyes_

 _-NEVER say that again. I and your mother thought we'll never have kids because of her fragile health. Even when we found out, the doctors said it was risky but she wanted it so I supported her. You were our little miracle and we were going to hold on it. You are special and we'll love you no matter what._

 _Then he found himself being embraced by his father, his mother crying at the side. He cried his heart out, apologizing and promising not to think like that again./_

From there on, he went through life and to the university where he majored in Art management and minored in photography. He always had a knack for arts and beautiful things. His mother even subscribe him to traditional dance, tea ceremony and flower arrangements class; he came out on top. Growing up his female traits accentuated but not too much resulting in him dressing unisex. He never dated in order to avoid rumors but he always knew that he went more for guys. When he told his parents, they were relax about it saying things like "Its fine sweetie, you can still give us grandchildren anyway"; he kept friends to a minimum (Kou and Takato).

After college, he moved to Tokyo when he got an internship at one museum and a part-time job at Mainichi Shibun, courtesy of his father. His mother was worried because it could be dangerous but he convinced her and gave his word to his father to quit if it became too dangerous. That's when he met Asami in two different contrasts.

 **A/N: So here is the start of what I hope would be a beautiful and enjoyable adventure together. I've been a reader so far but I've decided to join the other side of the force. So youroshiku onegaishimasu**


	2. Chapter 1

_Three years ago_

The first time he met Asami, it was at daytime being an intern at the museum he was assigned to. There was the exposition of an ex-model turned artist called Sudou and Asami was one of the benefactors. Akihito was taking a break in a small room after parading around the place guiding some guests. He was about to get up and back to work when the door of the room opened. Akihito froze on his spot when he heard voices. Since he was behind the wall in the corner they didn't see him. Then, the guy Sudou started talking.

-Excuse me Asami-sama for my boldness but I wanted a private moment with you

-What is it that you want to talk about that can't wait Sudou-kun

-Well… I thought it was time to remind you of your promise to me, to have a drink just the two of us

From the tone of his voice, Akihito deducted that Sudou was smitten with the man and was trying to be seductive

-I recall saying something like that if you got your work exposed so why not? Tonight at Club Sion, 09pm. Don't be late because….

The guy was clearly trying to get over with it. Anyway, finish quickly your stupid so I can get back to work, Akihito thought for himself. Akihito was so deep in his thoughts that is was the click of a door closing that brought him back to reality. What he didn't know was that Asami was still in the room so he came out of his hiding place and collide into a hard surface. When he heard a low baritone voice he frozed instantly.

-What do we have here? A little peeping tom?

-I…i..am not a peeping tom. …was taking my break here and you guys barged in when I was about to leave, says Akihito eyes downcast

-At least look at me when talking little miss, said the voice commending

-WHO'S YOUR LITTLE MISS? Akihito snapped raising his eyes, an action which he immediately regrets since he found himself facing THE Asami Ryuichi. He was as handsome as he was presented in magazines with is sharp jawline, golden eyes and lips appealing as a sin…Akihito get a hold of yourself!

-Oho what a fiery kitten we got here, said Asami smirking, then what is your name?

-My name is Takaba Akihito and am not a kitten, trying to hold Asami's look

-Ffufufufu, I like you. What about having dinner with me tonight

-I'll curtly decline-not that you deserve the politeness- since you already have "drinking" date and I am on the night shift. If you'll excuse me…

Before Asami could say more, Akihito phone went off and saved him from another embarrassing confrontation. He got out of the room passing a bespectacled man who looked at him weirdly.

Two hours later, at , Akihito found himself closing the front doors and go back to the office to tend to some paperwork his superior assigned to him before leaving. Since tomorrow was Saturday and his day off, he took his time and did it meticulously. An hour and half later, he was done; so he employed to verify again that everything was closed as it should and handed the keys to the guardian before leaving. His phone rang and when he saw it was from Takeda-san from Mainichi Shibun, he answered it, excited

-Takeda-san _ogoukigenyou_!

-Still the same brat I see, Takeda-san chuckled on the other side of the line

-That's why you like me sir

-Enough nonsense boy I have a task for you. A certain diet member wife is suspecting him to cheat on her, so she has contacted a private detective to follow him. However the guy twisted his ankle two days ago and the next location is quite edgy for a secret meeting…

-So since you know my legendary cattish agility you want me to go instead, I get it Takeda-san. But what's in for me?

-Down to business huh?! Well you get 40% and you write the story

-Wow that's quite generous and only for that it smells fishy. Tell me the truth Takeda-san

-haahaaha you're too smart for your own good, okay let me tell you. The detective s a former policemen, the self-rigtheous kind and during his investigations he found that that particular diet member was involved with some yakuza that supported his career…

-Isn't that Osamu Takeuchi, that disgusting pig?

-How do you know that brat? I didn't say a thing

-His name appeared when I was doing some research for an article

-Hey kiddo, you should be careful

-Don't worry, I've stopped because it was getting dangerous and I don't want to worry the parents

-Ok that's good. So those same yakuza are in need of warehouses cause theirs have been constantly raided these past few months. He has been having meeting with an unidentified powerful businessman at private cubs and such at ungodly hours which raised the suspicions of his wife. There's a rumored meeting at the deck tomorrow night round 8pm, warehouse 22 and that's where you come in. You have good photo skills so if you can get pictures of the meeting and some audio that will be satisfying. The detective team will take care of bugging the place

-In clear I have to snap the faces and get their conversation if possible. But there something I want to know. Is the free involvement of that unknown businessman confirmed? He might be threatened we don't know, I don't like involving innocent people. Besides, that pig might bring his unsavory friend, I don't want to mix into a shootout, I promise my parents to stay safe

-Don't worry about that there's enough room to hide but if you want you can go and scout the place yourself. Concerning the involvement of that businessman, we'll just have to wait to see what happens. So is it a yes?

-Of course, you've already baited me with the pay

Akihito hanged up and sighed heavily. He promised to himself that would be the last dangerous stake-out he accepted. He may be an adrenaline junkie but he love his parents very much and his " _onii-chan_ " was too fussy about it. He walked to the station and took the last train towards the area not too far from Shinjuku where he rented a little apartment (one bedroom with a bathroom, a living room linked to an open kitchen and a balcony) on the second floor of a building. As soon as he closed the door of his flat, his phone went off again.

-Yup?

-Akiiiii!

-The hell Kou? Don't make me go deaf you shit!

-Shut up bitch! I've been trying to reach you since five you ass

-Unlike you I'm serious at work dipshit. What do you want anyway ?

-Huh, so cold Aki-chan. Are you free Sunday night? It's Takato's birthday and we wanted to go out drinking and dancing. His new girlfriend is coming along

- _Shimata!_ I almost forgot. Let me see… I start in the afternoon on Monday so I will get the morning to wear the alcohol off my system so… ok I'm in

-Cool. I'll come and get you at your flat and we will rendez-vous Takato and his gf in front of the Fixer

-The Fixer? Are you sure we almost couldn't get in you know

-Don't worry Aki, this time we won't have a problem and it will depends only on you. See you

And he hanged up. Akihito looked dumbfounded at his phone dead screen perplexed. What did he mean it would depend on him? If it was one of Kou's numerous crazy ideas, he wouldn't go even risking botching Takato's party was worth it because it was always him who was in a dire situation at the end of the bargain.

Sighing, he went to his room to freshen up and then cooked himself a light dinner. Tomorrow, he only had shift at the gallery until noon and then he was free. He would then make a stop at Mainichi Shinbun to get the necessary information from Takeda-san, go scout the place, have a little nap and set off and wait for his target. Clearing his plan in his head, he went to sleep tomorrow was a busy day.

-Kurokawa-san, I'm done referencing the ceramics into the computer and arranged the documentation per day of arrival.

-Oho you've worked hard Akihito-kun…, answered Kurokaw-san. Looking at the clock, it was 11.45am, he added: "…since there is no other tasks for you, you're free to go"

-Really? Said Akihito surprised

-Yes. You're quite the hard worker and I like having you around. When you're done with your internship and completed your degree, come and see me

-Thank you for the praise sir, I'll keep it in mind. Then I'll be leaving sir, you've worked hard, said Akihito bowing respectfully.

He turned to leave the office but before he could turn the knob of the door, Kurokawa-san startled him with a question.

-Akihito-kun, do you happen to know Asami Ryuichi-sama personally?

At the mention of the name, Akihito shivered and turned back to face his boss, his face red of embarrassment.

-No, I don't sir. Why are you asking?

-Well, his secretary called this morning asking if a certain Akihito was working with us and his contact infos. Did something happen between the two of you? It's your personal life you don't have to tell me.

-What did you tell that person?

-Well that you were a graduate student and an intern here and that I wouldn't give anything before you agreed. He seemed pissed but I don't care

Akihito chewed on his lower lip in hesitation, but decided to tell him what happened the day of the exposition. When he was done, Kurokawa-san barked a big laugh, making Akihito flushed.

-You're so mean Kurokawa-san!

-I'm sorry Akihito-kun, said the man trying to refrain his laugh, you're incredible. Rejecting the flirting and an invitation of Asami Ryuichi is unheard of. Some men and women out there would say that you are crazy

-Is he that important? I know he appears in magazines and all but a lot does. He sounded so arrogant that…

-Oh so if he hadn't sounded so arrogant, you would have accepted his flirting, asked Kurokawa-san wriggling his eyebrows

-Huh?! N-no that-that's not it, stuttered Akihito cheeks blushing, besides that young man-the exposer was latching on him and I hate dramas. And, he continued regaining his composure, I hope it won't bring problems to the gallery

-Not at all. In fact a big donation was done by Sion Inc., so thank you for defying Asami-sama. Oops look at the time, you should go boy. You must have a very exciting week-end planned. If they call again I'll tell them you didn't agree to it.

-Thank you sir, Akihito answered before exiting the office. He went to fetch his belongings and left the gallery. He bought a sandwich and a refreshment at the convenience store and headed to the newspaper building while eating on the way. He arrived forty-five minutes later. He asked at the reception for Takeda-san and they told him to sit in the waiting room because he was at meeting. Thirty minutes later, Takeda-san entered the waiting room followed by Mitarai, an annoying professional photographer and lazy ass, and another man he didn't know.

-Akihito-kun! Sorry for the wait

-It's nothing, I decided to come early.

-Ok. Turning towards the unknown man behind him he said: "This is Oda that will get you to the location for the scouting and bugging"

The said Oda was quite handsome with low cut dark hair and brown eyes and looked not too much older than Akihito even if a bit taller. He had a friendly expression on his face and advanced towards Akihito to greet him

-Nice to meet you Takaba-san, my name is Oda Daisuke, you can call me Daisuke

-Ha nice to meet you too, my name is Takaba Akihito and same here, call me Akihito since we're gonna work together

-Takeda-san didn't tell I was gonna work with a beauty. For sure the atmosphere will be nice.

-I don't know about that

Behind Takeda-san, Mitarai snorted. Akihito glared at him before adding wittily:

-Since there is only the _three_ of us here shall we get lunch so that we could discuss other details before getting to the place

-Hey you impolite brat don't ignore me-

-I can't Akihito-kun. I have a press conference to attend with Mitarai here. Go with Oda-kun

-Okey. Daisuke-san is it okay with you? Asked Akihito

-Of course, it will help to know you better

-Then excuse us Takeda-san, said Akihito bowing.

They were almost out when Akihito turned back to say something

-Takeda-san, I would like to tell you that this will be my last involvement in this kind of situation and with the newspaper; I promised Otou-sama and Okaa-sama not to do dangerous things anymore and it's not like I want to be a reporter, I just like photography. Besides, I will have to concentrate on completing my degree

-Yeah I know. Your father called and snapped at me in his "Papa mode" because I involved his precious baby in dangerous situations

-Otou-sama really, said Akihito flushing embarrassed

-*cough* mama boy, snickered Mitarai

-Don't go there Mitarai, scolded Takeda-san

-Ara! _Mitarai-san_ you were there? I didn't feel your presence, said Akihito disdainfully, at the same time I don't acknowledge the existence of lazy asses, good for nothing and incompetent fellows, no offence-turning to Takeda-san-You should get read of this kind of trash before the paper disappear.

On that, he exited the room Oda following him smirking, and a Mitarai fuming

They stopped at the food joint nearby and started discussing details. Daisuke-san seems like a nice person so everything went smoothly. From there, they went to scout the location and Daisuke-kun started to ask about him

-So Akihito-kun, where do you attend university?

-T university, fourth year

-Whoa, you are impressive. You must be very smart

-I don't know about that. It's true that I'm good with numbers but I'm an Art Management student. And you?

-I attend criminology courses at the Central Graduate school. I want to become a detective

-That's cool Daisuke-san, you look passionate about it

They discussed banalities until they reach the port and then focused on setting equipments while avoiding cameras. Then they came back to the city and promised to meet at nine before the train station. Akihito went home, took a shower and had a little nap. At 8pm, his alarm rings, waking him up. He freshens up, get dressed and sets up to walk towards the station. He waits there watching the passing people, and his thoughts wandered about Asami. If it was other circumstances, he would have surely accepted his advances. But they didn't evolve in the same circles and they would never meet again. He sighed heavily, maybe relationships weren't for him. He came back to reality to see the clock signal 9pm and Daisuke-san parking his minivan.

-Akihito-kun! Let's go

They left quickly and reached the port easily because the traffic wasn't dense on this side of the road. When they get there, they go over their plan. The plan was that Daisuke-san was to stay in the van at distance to handle the recording of the conversation. Akihito would go up an adjacent warehouse with an open roof, armed with a long distance camera to take pictures; at any sign of things turning awry Daisuke-san who gave him an ear set, would send a signal to Akihito who must leave on a motorcycle they left when they came earlier.

Akihito get out and Daisuke-san remarks that he has an overload of equipment and asks about it.

-It's for plan B, answers Akihito with a wink. In fact there was even a plan C but he didn't talk about it. He had a strange intuition that nothing will like calm water.

-Ah…ok, says Daisuke-san unsure, anyway be careful and leave when I tell you too

Akihito nods and leaves towards his hideout. When he gets to the platform, he mounts his camera and sets the equipment for plan B "just in case". He waits for one hour and then some cars start coming. From the first car Osamu Takeuchi gets off, followed by some Yakuza looking guys from the second car; they entered the designated warehouse and wait standing. Five minutes later, a lavish black limousine parks and two bulky and tall men get off from the front seat. One goes to the back door, opens it and bows to another man even taller. Since the side where they parked is a bit darker, Akihito couldn't discern their features clearly. But when they step in the light of the warehouse, Akihito retain a gasp. The mysterious businessman is Asami Ryuichi and Akihito is shocked. His thoughts are in disorder, his hands are trembling, but he must regain his composure and accomplish his mission. He was praying interiorly that he wasn't involve with that disgusting pig. He starts snapping pictures from every angle, and of each faces, registered them and send them by e-mail to himself then delete them. Then he sets his camera on the scene to observe and asks a question to Daisuke-san through the ear set.

-Daisuke-san, how are things going so far?

-It seems like the guy named Asami was never gonna agree to collaborate with him.

-Really? I'm relieved

-Huh?! Akihito-kun do you know that Asami personally?

-N-no! Of course not! He is just a benefactor of the gallery where I work

-Oh I see…

Akihito reports his attention to the scene and watch Asami leaving when the flash of his camera is flared. Eyes are drawned towards his direction and Akihito panicked

-Akihito-kun what happened? They are saying that the location is compromised?!

-I'm sorry, my flash went off by accident

-What? Get out of there now Akihito-kun

-I can't, some bodyguards are heading towards me, I'll deal with it, i have my plan B. You leave, I promised to call you when I'm safe

-But-

-Please go! Akihito cut and removed the ear set and throw it. He puts on his heavy ear set and turn up loud the music in order not hear anything from around and school his face. He then sets his telescope camera with pictures of sunset, starry sky he took already and wait.

Actually his plan consists of feigning being there for a class assignment and not being aware of anything. He already deleted the pictures so it was safe. He waited until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he gasps and turned a fake shocked face while screaming. He is faced by a hunk with broad shoulders and short blond hair. He slaps the hand away from his shoulder

-Don't touch me! Who are you really? He snaps, his hand on his chest, you scared me!

-I should be the one asking that, young man. It's a private property

-There was no sign indicating anything. Besides the senpai who advised me for my class assignment about this place for capturing sights didn't say anything as well

-Class assignment? Show me your camera

-Why should I? It's _private_ , says Akihito annoyed

The man grab the camera and starts looking through the pictures taken. Seeing nothing of interest for him, he tossed it back to Akihito

-Hey! Don't be so rude you jerk

-Anyway get down with me, it's dangerous here kiddo

Akihito tsks but obeys . He gets his equipment in order and follows him Actually, he is stressed about meeting Asami outside and hope he has already boarded his car and left. But downstairs, he sees a standing Asami, smoking a cigar while gazing at the sky; besides him there was the megane that looked at him strangely at the gallery.

-Asami-sama there wasn't any journalist up there just a student looking at stars, the hulk reports

Asami huff a smoke and turns towards them. When he sees Akihito there is a slight surprise on his face. He comes closer and then he smirked while raising an eyebrow

-If it isn't Takaba Akihito

-You!

 **A/n: Yeah I know it's long but I have a lot of things to say. There are a lot of good things to come so please stay with me. Comment onegaishimasu!**


	3. Chapter 2

Akihito's heart is beating so fast but he keeps a composed face. His eyes are fixated on Asami's face and he must admit that the man is handsome and he likes it. If only he wasn't so smug…

-Are you listening Akihito-kun? Asks Asami

-I don't think I ever allowed you to use my given name A-SA-MI-SA-MA, answers Akihito with disdain

-You should show more respect, young man, I don't-

-Shut up _megane_ , I 'm not talking to you, don't butt in, interrupts Akihito coldly

-It's okay Kirishima, I want to talk to him for a bit

-Me I don't want to, snickered Akihito. My work was interrupted so all I want is to go home

Suddenly, Asami starts walking towards him so he steps backwards until his back touches the wall. Asami face comes closer to his until their lips are only a few inches from each other and put his left hand at his side to prevent any escape. If Akihito raised up his head they could touch like a kiss… _OH NO! Get a hold of yourself Akihito!_

-Wh-what do you want? Blurt Akihito out surprised by his own thoughts

-Just now you were thinking about kissing me right? Teased Asami his golden eyes smiling

-Of course not! Why would I want to do that with you? Asks Akihito, turning his face aside, embarrassed. He smelled so good! Aish! He should leave before he couldn't control himself

-I know it will come to that but first, started Asami by taking Akihito's chin in his fingers and turning back his eyes to him, tell me what you are doing here, alone. There are dangerous people around here you know

-Yes people like you? Anyway, like I said to your Hulk Hogan over there, it was a class assignment. There's no need for you to know the details. He even looked at the pictures I took. Why? Where you having some illegal affairs here? Not that I'm interested…

-I see. Then, can I have your phone number?

-You already called my workplace and I said "no". Isn't it enough to understand I don't want to see you

-No it means you don't know what you want, and I have to chase after you

-Is your mind twisted Asami-san? We are not playing Hunter and Prey you know! Exclaimed Akihito blushing furiously

-No, it's just that my head is filled with thoughts of you. And I'll gladly hunt you down until you accept to have dinner with me

Exasperated and slightly blushing, Akihito slaps his hand away from him and steps aside

-Then, continue to chase if it amuses you so much, you seem to have so much free time on your hands. On that, Akihito turns to leave, walking quickly

-Let me give you a ride then, propose Asami

-No, thanks. I have my own one, answers Akihito on the same tone thinking about the motorcycle

He turns right at the next junction where he found the vehicle. He boards it, securing his equipment on the back and starts the engine. He rides out of the port without looking back and sigh out of relief. He was safe, they wouldn't be able to link him to anything since he wasn't employed at Mainichi Shinbun and he used an alia for the articles. Also, it was the very last time for him to involve himself with this kind of affair. When he reached the central station, he parked the motorcycle and locked it.

When he sat in the tramway, he fished out his phone and called Daisuke-san. He was relieved when he heard he didn't have any difficulties to leave the port. Before hanging up, they promised to meet on Monday with Takeda-san outside Mainichi Shinbun to close the mission and then Akihito will be able to focus on graduating. As soon as he closed the door of his flat, he slumped down on the floor to get relieved of the pressure. And when his head touched his pillow, all his thoughts were about how close he was to kiss Asami.

On Asami's side, while riding his car back to his office, he was smiling, looking at the student ID card that slipped from Akihito pocket. He knew they will see other sooner that Akihito thought.

The next day, he woken up by loud knocks at his flat door so he looked at the clock. Oh God! It was almost noon; he hurries to the door. He opens it to see Kou and Takato annoyed faces

-I told you he was sleeping, snickered Kou, there's nothing exciting in his life as him "getting some"

-My poor Akihito please hurry and throw away your V-card or you'll be teased forever, battered Takato while shaking his head

-If you came to insult me, just go back, said Akihito glaring at them. Making the movement to close the door he added:

-Happy Birthday Takato

-Ok ok we are sorry, cried out Kou while stopping the door, buddy you should relax, we've known each other for a long time, it's just teasing.

-We came with lunch, are we forgiven? Asked Takato knowing Akihito love for food

Akihito considered them, looking back and forth between the food and their faces, his eyes narrowed. He just woke up, was tired and didn't want to cook or to go to the convenience store so…

-Ok, come in

They cheered and entered, closing the door behind them. They went to set the food ready while Akihito took a quick shower. When he was done, they sat in the living room with the balcony door opened. They catch up over the meal and joke about this and that. When they were done, they stzrrt talking about their plan for tonight

-So was it is that you said depends on me for Takato's birthday to be a success? Asked Akihito

-Huh?! What are talking about? Asked Takato surprised

-Actually, we all know we are going to The Fixer tonight but the is a condition for us to enter, and that's where Akihito contribution comes in

-What is it? Asked Akihito suspiscious

-Couples

-Huh?!

-We are supposed to enter by couples. Takato have his girlfriend but we don't. So I thought you could disguise yourself as a woman with a dress and stuff to allow—humph!

He received a pillow in his face and Akkihito jumped, standing in anger, clenching his fists

-Are you kidding me? Whoa, I knew there was a bad thing behind your idea.

-Seriously Kou! Don't you think you went too far? Accused Takato

-Hey! I'm doing this for you. I'm sure you want to impress this girl because you really love her, turning to Akihito, if you really are his friend this is a little sacrifice. And nobody will know. Please Aki-chan , just this time

-That's emotional blackmail! You could just bring a girl with you, and I could find some way…

-You? Really? Said his friends at the same time

-Ok Ok just this time

Kou started dancing around the living room, before sitting and making more plans

-Anita-san (Takato girlfriend) will come to help you with your disguise in… just now, said Kou when they heard the ring bell. Takato went to open and they could hear them whispering to each other. They came into the living room, Anita greeted them and they sat. They discussed a bit more and the guys left to prepare themselves for tonight.

Left with Anita, Akihito was a bit shy but since she was a kind person, they clicked immediately

-You are so beautiful Akihito-kun, said Anita cheerfully, we won't need the wig I brought. And your skin is so perfect, I'm jealous

-You are beautiful too Anta-san, answers Akihito embarrassed, that's one of the many reasons Takato loves you

-You are very kind, she said blushing. I brought a beautiful black dress and some black hells that are very comfortable. You'll be stunning and catch the eye of a sexy guy

-I'm not going for that you know

-Yes, but your friends worry about you and want you to meet someone Or do you have someone?

Akihito blushed, thinking about Asami and his perfection, but shake his head

-You are blushing! Said Anita excitedly, there is someone! Please tell me I won't repeat it It will stay a girl secret

-Officially, I'm a guy Anita-san, said Akihito with a smile

-Yeah but you are prettier than a girl so it doesn't count

-Fufuufu, I'll tell you even if it's nothing big. There is just that arrogant person I came across two times already, they are public person so I don't want to say their name

-A celebrity?

-Something like that

-Whaou, you are lucky

-I don't know about that, Akihito muttered

-So how does that person looks like?

-He is handsome and all, and he says he thinks about me, that he'll chase after me…

Akihito stops when he remarks that Anita has wide eyes and remembers that he talks about liking a guy. Not a lot of people were at ease with it

-I-I'm sorry Anita-san if it makes you uncomfortable let's not talk about it anymore

-No! I'm sorry don't think that. It's just that your face looked like somebody in love and it was beautiful so I was stunned. Besides, Takato told me about your preferences because you are a precious friend to him, and I'm fine with it.

-Huh?! Anita-san!, whined Akihito

-It's true, she said chuckling, so you think he is not serious?

-It's not that, I don't know him very well so I can't say. I met him at the gallery where I work. He is a rich guy and a lot of people flocks around him. I don't think I could cope with it

-But Takato-chan told me you are from a wealthy background yourself so I don't understand

-Yes but I don't like to flaunt it like other people…

-Excuse me if it's rude but I think that's all excuses

Akihito gasps

-You clearly are attracted to him, and I think you are scared because you never had a relationship so you don't know how to deal with these feelings

-Maybe you're right, says Akihito sighing

-Anyway let's get on with it, we shouldn't be late Akihito-kun

-It's only 5pm, I don't think the club opens that early

-We are getting dinner first at a friend restaurant

-Ha! I was asking myself about food as well

Anita laughed and went to take a shower and started dressing herself. After her, Akihito went in and had a shower. He tried the dress and looked at himself in the mirror. The dress was in black velvet and really tight, with the back open to the waist the skirt was a bit above knees. It underlined his small waist and his rebounded butt. There were long sleeves strained at the wrists and golden picks on them from the shoulders. He also wore the high heels which had the same picks from the dress. He came out of the room looking unsure and blushing, and found Anita completing his make-up

-Anita-san…?

She turned to look at him from head to toe and nodded convinced

-You look drop dead gorgeous Akihito-kun! Come here, let me do your hair and for the make-up we won't need much

Five minutes later, Akihito didn't recognize his face. His eyes seemed bigger because of the eyeliner, his lips painted in pink and light blush on his cheeks. His hair was pinned on his left side, leaving his right side open. Anita also added a necklace that slumbs from his shoulders to his waist but in the back; and a black purse in velvet and golden contours in heart shape with a long strap. When they were completely done it was 6pm 30. Takato and Kou arrived thirty minutes later and couldn't believe their eyes

-Marry me Akihito, said Kou

-Shut up you stupid, snapped Akihito hitting him with his purse

They laughed and left the apartment. They took a taxi and headed for Harajuku and had dinner at Anita's friend restaurant; there was even a cake which "the sweets master" alias Akihito devoured with pleasure. Since the club wasn't far from the restaurant, they decided to walk there to digest their dinner. They also teased Akihito for how much he can eat. Anita said she was jealous because Akihito could eat anything and not put on weight; at that Takato said she was perfect anyway which made her blush. When they reached the club, they saw the long thread and were happy to have come early. After thirty minutes of waiting they were in front. They already saw people being refused because of their clothes. The bodyguard in front of the door was a big hulk with short blond hair. He looked at them, and at Akihito especially (Akihito had the feeling he knew him from somewhere) and then he let them pass

-Akihito thank you, said Kou excited as they were entering, you are our lucky charm

What Akihito didn't was that the guard in front of the door was Suoh Kazumi, one of Asami Ryuichi close guard, who were also present at the port. When he heard the name, he directly called his boss to report this situation. He was aware of the interest of his boss for the boy even though seeing him now he wasn't sure any more about the gender (lol)

-Asami-sama, the person Takaba Akihito you've been looking for is here at the Fixer with his friends. What should I do?

-Nothing, keep an eye on them. I'm coming myself.

Inside the club, Akihito & co found an open space and settled down. They ordered drinks, and surprisingly received free drinks on the house. Takato and Anita went on the dancefloor but the others stayed. They will keep the place until they come back

-Kou, why don't you go out there and find yourself someone? I'm fine by myself, less I'm walking on this things better I am

-Surely not! I don't want you to get harassed

-What are you talking about?

-I'm fine, I'm not here for that

Kou shook his head. It was always the same with Akihito. He was oblivious to his looks and those of the people around him, it was funny to watch in normal circumstances. But with alcohol induced idiots around, it was better to play safe.

The couple came back and ushered Akihito on the floor with Kou. They gave in and went to bath in the hot atmosphere of the crowd. Akihito really liked to dance to electro songs, it was different from traditional dance but it was still thrilling. He came back to reality when he felt hands on him. First, he thought it was Kou but when it started to become inappropriate, he turn back and punched the offender who fell on the floor

-What do you think you are doing, you prick?

-Are you okay Akihito? Asked Kou glaring at the guy on the ground

-You bitch! You were asking for it dancing like that, said the guy standing on his feet, I just delivered

Akihito kicked him in the middle and he fell again in pain

-You are sick really. Kou let's go back to our seats and don't tell to Takato, I don't want to spoil his day

-Ok

-But before that, let's go to the bar, I want to order something

-Ok

Kou stood back and let Akihito talk to the barman; From his purse, he took his credit card and paid for it. On their way back, Kou asked him about it

-I ordered the two maxi bottle of champagne with fireworks for our birthday boy. You organized all this things and I did nothing so…

-You didn't have to but thank you

Ten minutes later, the bottles came to their table with the waitresses and an Happy Birthday from the Dj

-Thank you Akihito, expressed Takato with joy

-You're welcome buddy

-Hey! It could have been from me or Anita-san you know

-Really? You Kou? I already receive my birthday present from Anita-chan

Kou pout and they laughed.

From the floor upstairs, Asami saw all the scene and restrain himself to intervene when he saw how Akihito dealt with him. Suoh didn't have to point him out to for Asami to recognize him. Whatever the gender, it didn't matter. Asami wanted that person and he will have them. He sees that Akihito is leaving towards the restroom with the girl from their group and decides to follow, flanked by Kirishima.

Ten minutes after they came back to their spot with Kou, and the champagne was served, Anita wished to go to the restroom to freshen up. Akihito went with her to keep an eye on her because the other two couldn't escort her to the ladies. They asked directions to a goon standing in the corner; but they didn't notice a certain drunkard following them. Arrived at the door, Akihito was a bit embarrassed to enter, but since he couldn't enter the men room with his outfit, he resigned himself. He took up the opportunity to relieve himself. When they were done (with Anita instating on retouching their make-up), they stepped out of there only to be blocked a few feet away by the guy Akihito kicked earlier on the dancefloor. Akihito stood immediately in front of Anita, in defence mode.

-You little slut! Did you think I'll let your humiliation get away free? Snarled the guy angrily

-You brought it upon yourself for being a pervy jerk; get out of the way

-Akihito-kun what's going on? Do you know him, asked Anita warily

-No, but when we were dancing with Kou, he tried to grope me so I hit him…twice

-And it still hurts you bitch! cried out the guy, but if you come here gently I may forget about it. After that, they saw him draw a little knife from his pocket. Sawing danger, Akihito took a decision

-Ok I'll come. But you have to let my friend go

-No Akihito-kun…

At the same time, a baritone voice rose coldly from behind the drunk guy

-I wouldn't play with that I were you. You could get hurt…or worse killed

All the eyes directed themselves to the source of the voice, and for the first time Akihito was relieved to see Asami and his faifthul followers. He decided he would question the presence of him in a night club, clad in a three piece suit later.

-Who are you to interfere? Snarled the guy, it's none of your business

-It is when he happens to be the owner, responded the bespectacled man behind Asami

The guy flinched and Akihito gasped at that. In all places in the world, this one has to belong to Asami. He sighed while slowly shaking his head: karma was really a bitch!

-We also happen to witness your assault on the dancefloor and there are also cameras, continued megane, so you choose. Either you leave this place quietly or you end up in jail

The guy narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between Akihito and Asami, then groaned before leaving angrily and swearing. Anita sighed out of relief and Akihito relaxed.

-Thank you for your help sirs, said Anita bowing, we are really grateful right Akihito-kun?

-R-right we-we are, gulped Akihito his eyes on Asami. The man has been looking at him since they eyes met, like he knew who he was under the disguise, but it was impossible. And then, when Anita spoke and said his name, Asami smirked, his golden eyes glowering with mischief

-Akihito-kun? Said Asami fakedly perplexed, we met yesterday and you didn't say you were coming. If I knew, I could have gotten you special service

At that, Anita took him in a corner to ask him some questions quietly

-Akihito-kun you know Mr. owner? Inquired Anita surprised

-N-not really. We just bumped into each other, it's nothing, said Akihito embarrassed

-Is he the guy we were talking about? Asked Anita her eyebrows up, he has been looking at you like he wanted to eat you

-Huh?! W-wh-why do you think that? Anyway let's go. The guys will worry, we've lasted here too much.

He turned to look and Asami was still there, waiting; he motions Anita to follow him, but as they passed, Asami grabbed Akihito by the elbow to retain him

-What are you doing sir? Asked Akihito startled by his action

-Sir? We know each other better than that Akihito-kun

-Stop making stupid comments and let me go

Anita quite intrigued by the exchange didn't know what to do, but it was Asami who spoke first looking at her

-Excuse me ms…?

-Anita

-Anita-san it is, he said in a sultry voice, I would like to have a little chat with Akihito-kun, I promise to bring him back safely

Anita looked into the imploring eyes of Akihito that were saying "HELP" and then at Asami genuine wish, then said: "I'll let you have 30mn, sir. If he's not, I'll call the police"

-Thank you ms Anita, I'll use them well. My men here will escort you back for safety. Feel free to order anything it's on the house. Then Asami nodded to his men who understood his orders.

Anita walk closer to Akihito and whispered to him: _"we don't know each other since a long, but you are a nice person who needs romance, and I see he's interested in you. Take that opportunity to figure out what you want. And please don't hate me"_. On that, she left flanked by Suoh and Kirishima

Akihito watched them walking away, still blushing from Anita's advice. To figure out what he wanted? Easier said than done. Anyway, he wasn't a coward so he decided to upfront this confrontation with Asami. Slowly removing his arm from Asami grasps (it was burning hot where his hand was touching, seriously he's never felt like this before) he rose his head to look up at Asami and found that he has been scrutinizing all his reactions, his golden eyes shining with the same feeling he had never wanted to voice out: _desire, pure lust_. Akihito was so shaken by such raw emotion that he stepped back. Asami was still saying nothing, just looking at him smirking; it was infuriating. He took a step towards Akihito who stepped back again and here they were like in the same situation like when they met at the port. Getting annoyed at the situation, Akihito decided to speak up

-What is it that you wanted to say? And firstly, how did you even know it was me? Inquired Akihito

-You are pretty observant so I'm sure you'll find out

Akihito frowned at that because they didn't have any acquaintance in common that would have tipped Asami about his presence here, even though he seems to him he knew the guy at the entrance…

-Your Hulk bodyguard was at the door! Akihito exclaimed

-I knew you were smart kitten

-Quit calling me that

-Fufuffu, you are cute when you are angry. I knew we would see each other again, and you are really gorgeous in this oufit. Did I already tell you that your eyes are beautiful?

-tchh, Akihito snorted, most people will be grossed out about a guy crossdressing you know. And I've heard about my eyes since I was a kid but thanks

-I'm not most people Akihito-kun, said Asami his face getting closer, his lips an inch apart from Akihito's

-W-what are you doing? You are too close, said Akihito almost like a whisper, his eyes focused on those appetizing lips, his cheeks flushed, his breath uneven

-That's what I want, to be close to you in every way possible, whispered back Asami, and I know you want it too

-N-no y-you are mistaken, muttered Akihito his cheeks getting even more redder

-Then let me kiss you

-W-what? Why would you do that?

-If you feel nothing for me, you won't respond to it and then I won't bother you anymore

Akihito pondered his eyes lurking on Asami lips which looked _very_ appetizing…

-F-fine, but keep your promise if nothing happ-

Asami didn't let him finish his words and loomed over him, shadowing him. Akihito couldn't really comprehend what just happened when those lips just stuck on his plump ones. Asami kissed him again, so, so gently. The blond was shocked by the gesture but he unconsciously just submitted to the gentle lips that came in contact with his.

Asami coaxed the blond to open his mouth by putting a little bit pressure on his lower jaw, softly. Akihito let out an angelic sigh and the older one immediately took the chance from the opening. He moved his pink tongue towards the opened cavern and licked between the boy's white teeth. Akihito arched his back at the new sensation, as he inched his body closer towards the bigger one. Asami could feel the boy got a little needier and greedy by the way he pushed himself towards him, giving himself towards him willingly. He snaked his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him closer as humanly possible as he could. The boy cooperated well too, as he encircled the man muscular neck and jerked his head to one side, giving Asami better access to intrude his mouth.

As much as they wanted the moment not to end, they separated to get some hair. Asami looked down at Akihito, proud of his flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, his haze look and his slow breath. None of them wanted to talk so they just look at each other, eyes filled with desire. Asami leaned in again brushing his lips gently against Akihito's, then the corner of his mouth, and finally he slightly bit the earlobe, and whispers to him

-So what is your answer Akihito-kun?

-I don't know what is this. It never happened before. I never had a relationship, I don't know how to deal with all of this…I'm scared, you shouldn't bother with me really…i-I'm confused, I don't know what I want…, battered Akihito while sobbing

Asami interrupted him by a quick kiss and brought a hand to caress Akihito cheek gently, calming him

-I don't want to scare you but I don't want to let go either. I want to know you better so accept to see me again, saying this he put his hand in his suit pocket and removed a card placing it before Akihito eyes. Call this number tomorrow when you find what you are missing

-What I'll be missing? What are you-

But he was once again interrupted by a searing kiss

-Go back to your friends and think about what you felt

Kissing his hand a last time, he motioned him towards the crowded room. Akihito turned back many times to look at him. When he got back to his friends, he was assaulted of questions from Kou and Takato, but Anita calm them and send an understanding look Akihito's way. They left immediately after because they were tired; Takato was satisfied of their party and it was all that accounted. Kou and Takato decided to escort Akihito and Anita respectively for safety. Before they separated, Anita took Akihito apart

-Did everything go okay with your beau?

-Well, I don't know it's a long story, he gave me his number and such…

-Really?! Ok you know what we won't have a good talk like this. She took a lipstick from her puse and noted a number on an handkerchief and gave it to him. I'm not tired and I know sleep won't come to you easily. I was the one to let you in this situation so call me so we can talk about it kay?

Akihito could only nod in front of so much care and everybody went their own way. When he got home, his first action was to remove the heels cause his toes were hurting very bad. He took a shower, wore pjs and settled in bed. He hesitated a long time but finally decided to call Anita. It was clear that it wasn't something he could talk about to the guys, they would only tease him. Anita answered from the first ring and they talked until the wee hours of the morning.

Akihito woke up at 11.30am, and barely made it in time for their meeting with Takeda-san. They meet in the café near the newspaper building go over everything that happened. They are relieved to learn that Akihito left the scene without any issues. Since he brought his computer with him, he showed them the pictures he took; Takeda-san appreciated them and decided to leave Asami face out of it. He took the pictures he needed on a pendrive and instructed Akihito to delete them from his system, which Akihito did on the spot. As he had an important meeting later, Takeda-san left the place, thanking them for their collaboration and assuring Akihito that he would receive his payment before sunset. Akihito's shift at the gallery started at 3pm therefore he had time to idle chat with Daisuke-san a bit

-I'm impressed you thought of such a plan Akihito-kun, and it actually worked

-I wasn't sure it would go smoothly, but I guess lady luck was on my side

-So what are you going to do from now on?

-What do you mean?

-You ceased your collaboration with Takeda-san and such so I'm curious about your plans; but if you don't want to tell it's okay

-No no, I can tell you it's nothing grand anyway. Now I get more time to focus on my final project, and my internship close off at the end of the month. We are in August so the project will be completed in November minimum. I will be free so I plan to go visit my family

-I see. But in between all of this you'll have some free time right, so I wanted to know if it would be okay for me to ask you out

-A-ask out? You mean like a date?

-Exactly, of course if you have nobody at the moment

Akihito thoughts went suddenly to Asami, the kiss they exchanged yesterday, and all the sensations from that moment crept into his body, making him flush fiercely

-I'i-m sorry Daisuke-san, I've started seeing someone not too long ago

-Ha… ha it's okay there is nothing to be sorry about, responded Daisuke with abit of disappointment in his voice, I should have known that someone as beautiful as you was taken already. I think I should go, he added awkwardly, I remember an assignment impeding. See you again Akihito-kun

-Y-yeah, take care of you too, said Akihito quietly

He watched him leave the place in a quick pace without looking back. Well, that for sure was an embarrassing farewell but Akihito didn't regret it. As soon as the thoughts of Asami resurged in his mind, he knew already he wanted to take on Anita-san advice from their conversation which was:" _there is this sexy guy who's after you, and everybody first relationship doesn't get such a partner, therefore accept to see him before deciding anything, you have nothing to loose. He looks like a good lay, you should throw off your V-card Akihito-kun"_

He looked at the clock which signaled 2.30pm so he decided to take his time. He left the café and choose to walk slowly towards the gallery. Kurokawa-san wasn't in so his shift ended around 5pm. He went in and found the boss assistant which assign him to the archives. Sudou exposition was over and they were preparing for another in two weeks time. When he was done around 4.30pm, he was cleared to leave so he decided to make a stop at the campus library. When he got there, he looked in his backpack for his student ID card which would allow him to enter the place but he couldn't find it. He checked his wallet but nothing, and started to worry. The last time he remembered having it was Saturday but that was the day of the stake out….ASAMI!

" _Call me tomorrow when you find what you are missing"_ he said

Akihito fished out his phone and the card he received from Asami. While it was ringing, he tapped his feet nervously on the floor, a bit angered that he was playing with him; and then the line clicked

-Asami, said a very strong voice which send hot shivers through Akihito's body

-Give me back my ID!

-Calm down kitten, said Asami in a softer tone, you should thank me I kept it for you. Of course I'll give it back… if you have dinner with me

-I knew you were planning something, snickered Akihito. He really needed it so there was no escaping. Besides, he already chose to talk to him and get to know him…,looking at his wristwatch indicating he said:" OK fine I accept to have dinner with you"

-Good, let's have a nice time, said Asami enjoyed, tell me where you are, I'll send a car to fetch you

Akihito looked down at how he was dressed. He was wearing black tight jeans that hugged his form, a blue and white stripped cotton sweater with elbow length sleeves and a long and floaty black jacket. His hair was trapped up in a ponytail and some little stands falling on the side; he deemed his appearance okay for anywhere fancy Asami would bring him

-I'm In front of the university library. I'll wait by the south gate

-Fine see you in short

 **A/N: This one is longer than the previous one. I finished it around and then I understood what the authors I've read so far were going through but it's worth it. I hope you won't get bored with me so soon. Please comment and tell me what you think ( I need positive and objective mind, rude people are no no) Sarabada minna-san**


	4. Chapter 3

Akihito has been waiting for 30mn before a black shining car parked near the entrance. He saw the blond guard of Asami coming out from the driver side and coming towards him

-Takaba-sama, my name is Suoh Kazumi. I've been sent by Asami-sama to fetch you

-Hum yeah, thank you for your time Suoh-san, answered Akihito flatly

-Please follow me

They reached the car and Suoh opened the back door for him to board it, he then round the car to his sit and started driving. Seeing this royalty service reminded him of home, and how much he had to resist his family to be alone to come alone to Tokyo without any escort or servant. He was the scenery of building and people striving his sight as the car was willowing between the roads. He remarked that they were taking the road to the outskirts of Shinjuku where you could find residential areas with traditional houses and restaurants and also ryokans. The one they parked in front of was called ' _Fubuki-so_ '. Suoh exited the car and Akihito waited for him to open the door for him. He then followed him inside where they were welcomed by a middle aged woman clad in a beautiful deep blue with flower ornament kimono who looked like the manager. She motions them to a private villa with a beautiful scenery. She kneeled gracefully and opens a big door slowly

-Asami-sama, your guest Takaba-sama has arrived

When the door was completely opened, Akihito's eyes stumbled on Asami sitting at a low table. He had discarded his suit and let on his waistcoat, and was comfortably sipping a cup of what Akihito guessed was sake with Kirishima in a corner of the room. He entered the room, Suoh, Kirishima and the manager left sliding the door closed behind him. He was about to sit opposite to Asami when the older man shook his head.

-Come and sit next to me Akihito-kun

-Hum, I don't think…hum…

-Or maybe _i_ should come to you

-Ok ok fine I'll come

Akihito contoured the table and sat graciously next Asami (Thank you Okaa-sama for making me take lessons), not looking at him.

-Good evening Akihito-kun. A drink maybe?

-Good evening Asami-san. No thank you for the offer. I'm not really good with strong alcohol. It could get pretty out of hand

-I'd like to see that, and please relax. Don't be so formal we are here to spend a good time

He turned to look for something inside his suit and removed Akihito student card

-Here I think it's yours

-Thank you for finding it I didn't realized I lost it until I couldn't access to the library

-So T university?

-Well…

They were interrupted by the door opening. It was the waitresses bringing in the food. When they left, they resume their conversation, asking questions to each other over the meal. Asami told him about himself in general, his activities but omitted the underground dealing part , keeping it for later or never; and Akihito told him about what he was studying at university, his internship at the gallery, a bit about his family not mentioning their overprotectiveness or the wealth, his graduation plans, but omitted his short collaboration with the newspaper. They joked with each other, Asami teasing him most of the time and him falling for it easily, but apart from that Akihito found that he enjoyed Asami's company as much as when he was kissing him. He knew also that Asami was observing his gestures all along with a soft look in his eyes, making him blush many times their eyes met. When they were done, tea was brought in, the atmosphere between them was more comfortable

-Are you not uncomfortable? Inquired Asami, you've sitting in seiza the whole dinner. You should change your position or I would have to carry you

-N-no, it won't be necessary, blurted Akihito flushing at the prospect of being carried by Asami, I've participated to flower arrangement and tea ceremony classes; real tyrants those old ladies trust me. Sometimes we were tied like this to keep the position

Asami laughed at that and Akihito laughed with him. He also thought that even his laugh was seducing and that he didn't regret accepting the invitation. They set on leaving the place and reached the entrance. Two cars were parked in front with four men in black suit standing besides it, Akihito only recognized Asami two right hand men

-Thank you for the night Asami-san, I had a good time

-I told you so Akihito-kun, said Asami smirking, but I don't want it to be the end of us. Let's see each other again. You said Thursday was your day off right? Let's have lunch and spend the afternoon together

-I would like to…, answered Akihito sure of what he wanted now, but don't you have work to do?

-I'm the boss so I call the shot, said Asami smirking. Besides my dear Kirishima, pointing his chin to the megane, has been pestering me to take some time off work

-Don't be so arrogant Asami-san and don't tease your employees please. I'm sure Kirishima-san over is striving for your best interests, almost like a mother-hen, said Akihito at the end with a smile in his eyes.

-Your wish is my command, said Asami theatrically

Asami took his right hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it longly, and gold eyes bearing into hazel. When he finally let go, he helped Akihito board the car and wave at him. The car started to leave and Akihito turned back to look at him until he disappeared from sight. He sighed heavily a bit disappointed that Asami didn't kiss him; the driver asked him for his address and he gave it. Five minutes later he received a text saying " _I had a good time too, and I hope it would be the same on Thursday. Goodnight, dream of me, Asami"._ Akihito squealed interiorly and proceed to register Asami number in his phone.

Back at the entrance of the restaurant, Asami was boarding his limo when he couldn't see the car taking Akihito home anymore. He was satisfied from the night and it could only get better. He instructed Kirishima to clear his schedule for Thursday afternoon, while teasing him by calling him "mother".

It was when Akihito got home. He slumped into the sofa in his living room and immediately called Anita to tell her about it. She cheered up when she learned that they were seeing each other again and wished him good luck. She also gave him some advices since he didn't know anything about dating and such. That night both Akihito and Asami went to bed content from the recent developments.

All along the following days til Thursday, they exchanged text messages and called each other at night. Kurokawa-san teased him a lot by saying "young love" at which Akihito flushed a lot. He even told it to Kou and Takato, without mentioning Asami' name, whom of course teased him but gently; in fact they were happy that their friend was finally trying to meet someone. They made him promise to introduce them to his boyfriend if it got to this point. With Asami, they decided that Akihito should come to Sion so they could go out to lunch. Akihito asked Asami to let him make plans because he wanted to cook for him. Asami accepted without reluctance and said that he would send a car for him and that Kirishima will be waiting for him at the reception.

Akihito went grocery shopping and woke up early on Thursday to prepare the dishes. He didn't knew what Asami liked specifically apart from "Japanese food" like he said but he decided to go with variety of light dishes and brewed some light Japanese tea and put it in a thermos. When he was done, he realized that he went a bit overboard because when he finished the packing, it amounted seven boxes. He resigned himself that there was nothing to be done about it; at least it could offer some to Kirishima-san and Suoh-san for their hard work. When he looked at the time, it was 11.30am so he took his time for his shower. He carefully chose his outfit like Anita told him and opted for a white tight jean. With it, he wore a cotton sky blue shirt which he tucked one side into his pants with sleeves white and large at the wrists. At his neck, he wore a medium width black choker with little pendant. He put his hair in a messy bun on to of his head and wore white tennis. Proud of his appearance, he got out of his bedroom with a black leather handbag with a long strand containing some useful things. His phone on the counter in the kitchen signaled him that the car was outside waiting for him. He pocketed his phone and took the large bag with the lunch in it.

Yosh! It was time to go enjoy a good time.

 **A/N: So I'm done with this one. So you've known so far I'm not good with deep descriptions of things,** **my knowledge is limited so don't be too harsh and please comment!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sudou Shuu was happy of his current life as a part-time artist but mostly as the manager of the club Dracaena, belonging to a chain of private clubs under the banner of Sion Inc.; and being able to be close to his owner Asami Ryuichi. That was man! He was handsome, sexy, successful and had more money than Cresus. The first time, he met him, Sudou was still a model but at the end of his career. They were introduced by one of his sponsor who vent his merit to Asami and when the man first looked at him Sudou decided he would have the man and all that came with it. He didn't go to university in order to dedicate all his time to modeling, so he decided to attend night classes of management and get a diploma. Then, he looked into places belonging to Asami to get employed there and stumbled upon club Dracaena, which was designed on the same concept that the main club Sion, the only difference was that it was made for young people. He became the assistant of the manager at the time, and was thrilled the first time Asami came for an inspection and recognized him. He originally planned on meddling with the manager and was lucky to find his illegal activities while using the club as a cover. He reported it immediately and was named Manager of club Dracaena as a result. He also learned that Asami was prone to support Artists so he found a dummy at university, who was a recluse but had talent and proposed him money to be able to put his name on his creations. When Asami decided to sponsor him, he shouted victoriously interiorly and from there on he spent some alone time with Asami. He wanted the man to give him all his attention that's why he made him promise that if he got exposed in a major gallery in the city, Asami and he would go drinking alone; and he succeed at that as well. From that moment, he thought everything would flow smoothly since they had a nice time, but after this Asami never called him to set other dates. What went wrong? He didn't know. He calmed down himself, saying to himself that Asami was a busy man and he wouldn't like a clingy partner. Besides, Sudou thought he could be pro-active and be the one to invite him to dinner. So on Monday , he went to Sion with the pretext of dropping some documents so that he could use that occasion to go greet Asami and invite him. But when he got to the building, he saw Asami's car departing so he went in to try finding some intel. The lady at the reception desk recognized him and smiled at him. Apparently, she was about to leave.

-Sudou-san good evening

-Good evening Kanata-san. Is Asami-sama in? he asked, I came to drop some files since I know he works in late

-Unfortunately for you, he just went out, she said sorrily, and I'm not sure he would come or not

-What do you mean? Asked Sudou narrowing his eyes

She motioned him to come closer in order to whisper to him

-You shouldn't repeat it to anybody but I'm sure I heard clearly when Suoh-sama was going out earlier, he said to Kirishima-sama that he was going to fetch Asami-sama's date

-DATE?! Cried out Sudou

-Huush! Don't say it out loud!

-I'm sorry, I just surprised, faking his face expression but in reality he was boiling of jealousy

-Well, Asami-sama is a very handsome man and it was time for him to see someone. He seemed in a very good mood since this morning. Ok, I should go, see you around Sudou-san

-You should keep me posted if you get any more tips about this story, Sudou said giving her his card with a fake smile, Asami-sama is a good boss and I want to see him happy too

She took it and then left. He also left, frustrated and angered that some unworthy tramp has catch the attention of the man he has been working so hard to get since he met him.

All along the week, he didn't get any information until Thursday when he received a text saying that there was a possibility the person Asami was seeing might come to Sion at lunch hour. The clock was signaling 11.30pm; so Sudou decided to go checking on the competition.

As soon as Akihito got out of the car, he looked up to the shiny and very high building in front of him. Suoh-san got at his side and told him to follow him inside as he took the large bag containing the lunch boxes. The automatic door opened to a spacious lobby and in front of them was the reception desk where Kirishima-san was waiting. A lot of eyes were on him but he decided to ignore them. They went towards the elevator which will bring them to the highest floor where Asami office was. His meeting was still on for ten minutes before he will be free so Akihito would have to wait, but he didn't formalized himself, he was glad he had time to prepare himself before Asami arrival.

When Akihito entered the said office, he was impressed at how large it was, with the big panorama windows from the floor to the ceiling which allow a quality view over the city. He was let alone with Suoh and Kirishima returned to Asami side in the conference room. Not too long after Kirishima departure, the door opened and Akihito who thought it has been too quick for them to finish, turned his head from the windows. But the person his eyes met wasn't Asami. It was Sudou, the artist from last week. Akihito was perplexed at his presence here, but remembered that Asami was his sponsor, maybe they had scheduled a quick meeting. However, it was Suoh who talked to him first.

-What are you doing here Sudou-san? He asked

-Well, I came by to drop some files about the club for Asami-sama to see them

-Kirishima didn't say anything about that

-Actually I came without calling cause I was in a rush. It's closure day before the weekend, and I was late in my reports

-Humm. Let me go and ask about that, turning towards Akihito, Takaba-sama I'll be back

-Oh by the way Suoh-san before I forget, is there a place on terrace in this building? Asked Akihito

-Yes Takaba-sama, but it's covered

-It's fine for me. Can you have it ready for me? Inquired Akihito

-Yes of course, please have a seat, answered Suoh and then he was gone

Akihito thought he would be fun to defy Asami a bit so he went and sat in the big leather chair-more like a throne if you asked Akihito- place behind the big oak wood desk in the office

-I don't think it's wise to sit there, warned Sudou from where he was standing

Akihito decided to ruffle a bit his feather because above he hated people who thought they were better than others

-And who would you be to tell me what to do, stated Akihito, looking right into his eyes

-Excuse me it was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Sudou Shuu and I'm a ceramic artist. I also manage one of Asami-sama club: the Dracaena, saying this he fished out his card

-Nice to meet you. My name is Takaba Akihito and I'm a student in Arts management, said Akihito not caring of the card that was offered to him. Looking closer now, Akihito thought that being a ceramic artist for this person looked crazy because he seemed like a person who like to take care of his appearance

-Like I was saying I don't think Asami-sama would appreciate someone to sit there

-Let him be the judge then, Sudou-san was it? Said Akihito sassily

Just as if he was called to play judge, Asami opened the door and as his eyes fell directly on Akihito sitting in his chair, he smirked. He didn't notice Sudou at first because he was hidden by the door. Asami leaned on the side of the opening, crossing his muscular suit clad arms over his chest

-Looking at you sitting there, he really suits you Akihito-kun

-Really? Playing mastermind is not my style, besides some other people may have a different point of view, Asami-san

Asami left his spot, still not seeing Sudou, his eyes only fixated on the beautiful view that was Akihito in his office. He stride slowly next to him as Akihito was standing. He took his hands in his and kissed them. Akihito flushed at that and remember they had an audience, and clear his throat

-I think you should deal with your surprise guest that came earlier before we go on with our lunch plans

-Guest? Asked Asami perplexed then looked around and his eyes finally fell on Sudou who was standing in a corner. What are you doing here Sudou-kun? I don't think we had an appointment

-Well, I came to drop some files to be discussed about but I couldn't find Kirishima-san and decided to come up to greet you but you weren't in. So I waited

-I see. I don't have time for you right now so go back to the threshold. Here is coming Kirishima, give them to him. He'll report to me about them later and will call you. You are dismissed, Asami cut short

Sudou bowed, trembling a bit and left hurriedly with Kirishima in tow.

-Takaba-sama, said Suoh appearing at the door, the dispositions you requested are ready

-Thank you Suoh-san

-What did you wanted? Asked Asami smiling, happy that Akihito felt at ease enough to order his men around

-Since I was responsible for today's lunch, I decided to cook for you, answered Akihito pointing at the big bag lodging on the sofa, and I asked for a place on terrace in this building. I wanted us to have lunch here. I want to know about you in your working environment first, is it ok? Asked Akihito shyly with big eyes

-Anything for you Akihito-kun, said Asami caressing his cheek, show the way Suoh

The guard took charge of the lunch bag and preceded them to the elevator and tapped for the third floor. They arrived in no time and Akihito marveled at the decoration. The main theme color was beige with green plants, and it looked more like a lounge than a terrace but it was fine by Akihito.

They settled on the seats near the windows and Suoh set the bag on the table. He was ready to leave them alone when Akihito stopped him. He opened the bag and took out two big lunch boxes and gave them to him

-Takaba-sama what…? Asked Suoh confused

-This is for you and Kirishima-san, you have worked hard, said Akihito smiling, and before you start refusing, I've put a lot of effort into it so I'll be hurt if you don't accept it

Suoh looked at Asami for permission but Akihito reports his attention on him

-Don't look at him, I'm the one in command at this moment. Go take a lunch break from the tyrant while I'm entertaining him Suoh-san, Akihito said with a simple smile which was more saying: "I'll make your life a nightmare if you don't accept"

-It's fine Suoh you can't go

-Then I'll take my leave, thank you Takaba-sama. He bowed and left

There was a little silence while Akihito was setting out their lunch on the table, and Asami was observing him and his mannerisms

-You sure have a way with people, said Asami

-Huum…Mother always told me that the best way to make people do what you want without being pushy is to learn to be diplomatic

Asami laughed at that, and then his eyes widened a bit when he saw what Akihito had prepared for them.

-That's a real feast Akihito-kun

-Well, I didn't know anything you favored apart from "japanese food" so I went with everything that was of season. I started early and was so engrossed in it that I went a bit overboard, said Akihito tucking a strand of hair behind his ear embarrassed

-Then let me honor your effort

Akihito gave him chopsticks and Asami started tasting everything one by one, slowly, very aware that Akihito was screening his reactions. Suddenly, he reached for his hand across the table, prompted Akihito to come sitting beside him and looked directly in Akihito eyes, his face taking a serious expression

-Marry me Akihito-kun, he said deadpan

Akihito almost choked on what he was eating and busted out, laughing hardly, torn into two.

-Please don't joke like this Asami-san, I nearly choked on food

-I'm sorry but it's the only thing I could think about, it's delicious

-Thank you but really, you startled me

-Who said I wasn't serious?

-W-wh-what are you talking about Asami-san? We've just started to see each other

-That's how it is huh? Asami chuckled, then I'll asked you later in the future

-I-in the f-future? Asked Akihito his eyes wide. You've plan to see me for such a long time?

-Of course, not you?

-Actually, I'm just behaving with what is coming at me because…

-Because?

-i-i… Asamisanstheveryfirstpersoni'mseeing like this, blurted Akihito out rapidly bobbing his head down

-Please come again I didn't catch

Akihito sighed heavily, and he lifted his face which was red like a tomato and looked into Asami eyes

-I can be very direct but in truth I'm shy. There were people that got interested in me but so far I never opened to them. Asami-san is the first person to be so resistant and persuasive, and also because I took interest myself, saying the last words in a hushed tone. _"In clear, I think I like you even though it hasn't been a long time since we met"_ he said for himself

-I like you too Akihito-kun, said Asami smirking

-I-i n-never said…something like that, stammered Akihito

-Your eyes said it all, said Asami softly

Akihito diverted his eyes and started eating hurriedly, flushed and embarrassed

-Eat slowly Akihito-kun or you'll choke, and it won't be because of me, said Asami teasing

A soft smile was painted on Akihito's lips and he relaxed turning back his eyes on Asami. They resumed talking about this and that while enjoying their meal.

When they were done, Kirishima came and thanked Akihito, who said it was nothing. He also told Asami that there was a last minute issue that needed his attention, he looked really sorry to be interrupting their time together. To ease everybody minds, Akihito proposed that Asami went to take care of it since it was only , while Akihito got a tour of Sion by Suoh, after that they could go for their walk at the Yokohama bay. Seeing that Akihito was trying to make everybody content, Asami followed Kirishima who sent a grateful look towards Akihito.

While touring the building, Akihito marveled at the tight security, at the impressive dojo and training grounds on the 4th floor, the cafeteria looked very sophisticated, and Akihito could only conclude one thing: Asami was a good boss to his employees and they gave back the same good by working hard. When they entered the private club Sion, Akihito thought it was really made for old geezers, and only realized he said it out loud when Suoh laughed. He cleared his throat, and hurriedly exited the room. On their way to the elevator, his phone biped, signaling a message from Asami: _"Let's meet at the underground parking in ten minutes"_ , which he passed to Suoh. They were the first to arrive and Asami followed two minutes later with Kirishima in tow, asking to Akihito how they should proceed. Akihito looked quizzically at Asami from head to toe

-Is there something wrong Akihito? Inquired Asami puzzled by the way he was being look at

-Hum _dame dame,_ we can't go out like this, you look too strict Asami-san

-What do you propose then?

Akihito approached him, firstly he made him remove his suit, his waistcoat, his tie and gave them to Kirishima, second he asked of him to open the first two buttons of his shirt and retracted his sleeves to his elbows, and lastly he raised himself to his toes and ruffled the perfect black hair which earned a gasp from Kirishima

-Hum hum, muttered Akihito nodding his head, you are all set Asami-san. Suoh-san, _ikkimashouka_?

-Kirishima, I'm letting the house in your hands, added Asami before boarding the car

-Have a nice time Asami-sama, Takaba-sama, said Kirishima bowing.

Suoh dropped them at the marina, and they walked alongside the riverside, slowly with no talking, benefiting from the sun warmth and the afternoon breeze their hands bumping into each other on purpose. Akihito took a dose of courage and slumped his own hand into Asami's, tensely without looking at him. When Asami close his hand onto his, Akihito sighed silently out of relief. At , they took the boat towards the other side of the bay, it was already getting dark there. They still had their hand clasped together when they got down and Akihito wished this moment would never end. They were still walking by the balustrade in the dark, when Asami stopped suddenly.

-What is it Asami-san? Asked Akihito perplexed

Asami didn't answer and pushed Akihito slowly towards the balustrade until his back was touching it

-Are you ok Asami-san? Asked Akihito again

-In a few minutes I'll be ok

-What can I do to help? Inquired Akihito worried

-Let me…taste you Akihito, said Asami in a low voice

-H-huh?!, mumbled Akihito startled

-Let me kiss you Akihito. I've been restraining myself all day but now that we are alone I can't bear it anymore

Akihito was getting hot by the minute cause all the time today he has been asking himself why Asami hadn't kiss him. He had wanted it very much since they saw each other in Asami office, and he wanted it even more now. He raised his arms and circled them around the older man neck and looked up to Asami brilliant eyes

-You didn't have to restrain yourself, said Akihito like a whisper, I've been waiting all day

Asami groaned softly and latched on Akihito plump lips, encircling his strong arms around Akihito small waist, hugging him closer. The fierceness of the action made Akihito moaned in pleasure in the kiss, realizing the tension of a feeling he didn't know existed in him, and his lips parted. And now with the insertion of his tongue, Asami brought out a responsive need in him so deep, he began to intimately stroke his tongue with his. He had never been kissed this way or more correctly never kissed at all, had never known that such a way was possible. But it was clear as glass that Asami had a special, skillful technique. His tongue was stroking the top of his mouth, sliding over his teeth, entwining his tongue with his, sucking relentlessly on it. He tasted every inch of Asami's mouth copycatting him while pressed against him, feeling the way his body had hardened against him. The kiss went on and on as Asami's mouth continued to take his, skillfully, thoroughly, tantalizing every bone in his body and making him conscious of just what a master Asami was at igniting sensations. And they were ignited—by sensations he had never felt before. He was experiencing the emotions of an adult and not a sixteen -year-old teenager who were kissing his crush for the first time. This was his first taste of passion (being a novice at relationship and all) -and Asami was delivering it in grand style. There was a need hammering deep within him that he didn't understand, but evidently Asami did, since he seemed to sense just what he wanted, just what he needed, even if he wasn't certain. The only thing he was sure about was that Asami had taken their kiss to a level he hadn't known possible. The sound of a car door slamming made him remember where they were and they separated their breath uneven. They might have stayed silent if Akihito didn't voice out his wish to board the big ferry wheel that dominated the bay. The tour was supposed to last 18 minutes, so they were kissing again from the very start. When they reached the highest peak, they separated to breath, looking into each other eyes.

-Akihito, go out with me, said Asami seriously

-Of course I would like to go out with you again Asami-san

-No, you don't understand what I mean. I want us to date, to become boyfriends, _lovers_ Akihito

Akihito breath itched at Asami last words- _lovers_ -and he blushed furiously. However, he wanted to be with Asami-san, to be able to kiss him like this and for him to be his alone

-With pleasure Asami-san, answered Akihito beaming

-You sure? It implied seeing me all the time and becoming even more… _closer_ , he said finally in a low voice

-I can live with that. I really want to be with you Asami-san

-Ryuichi

-Huh?

-Call me Ryuichi, Akihito. It's weird to call your closest person by his surname don't you think so? Sneakered Asami

-H-hai, it's not easy but I'll try, shied away Akihito

-Try now Akihito, said Asami in his baritone voice almost like a sultry command

-R-ryu-ryuichi-san…, spilled out Akihito with a sigh

-Good,and Asami kissed him senseless

 **A/N: a relaxing date, a smexy kiss, and some people conspiring in the shadows…** _ **yappari**_ **that's a good cocktail for an exciting chapter or so I guess. So happy to have an audience, thank you for your support and please comment,** _ **mata ne!**_

Extra$^$$$$

P.O.v Sudou

Sudou has never felt so humiliated in all his life than at that moment when Asami-sama came back and he didn't realize he was in the room. He only had eyes for _that tramp_ ; and that look of adoration in Asami-sama eyes… it should have been for him but it wasn't. It took ten good minutes and that little tramp for Asami-sama to remark him and he was enraged. He almost threw the documents at Kirishima face before leaving quickly, ignoring even the call from the lady at the reception in the hall. Sudou was a warrior, and wouldn't give up, never without a fight; that's why he would background check the little tramp and find any black stories that could help tarnish his reputation with Asami-sama. It wasn't the first time he was doing this to remain the only one by Asami-sama side and it wouldn't be the last.

Suoh and Kirishima at lunch, discussing Akihito

When Suoh came back to Kirishima with the lunch boxes from Akihito, was surprised but didn't comment, it was also an order from Asami-sama so why not. They set the boxes on the coffee table in Kirishima's office, their eyes widening with their appetizing contents. One hour later…

-Waouh, I think I ate too much, exclaimed Suoh

-Well, we couldn't let it go to waste, could we, said with his accustomed stoic demeanor

-So what do you think about the boy, mother-hen Kirishima? Asked Suoh

-First don't call me that, second, my thoughts weight nothing if he is this opened to Asami-sama to the point of cooking for him; I've never seen Asami-sama so content

-True

-However…

-I knew there was a "but" with you Kei-chan, snickered Suoh which earned him a glare

-… we can't be too prudent, so I'll still request a background check on him just for safety. Ryuichi doesn't need to know, right Kazumi?

-You are so scary Kei-chan…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akihito felt so light after their time in Yokohama when Asa-he mean Ryuichi-san (really he would never get use to it!) asked him out. He was level headed and smiling all the time like an idiot. They called, texted each other. Asa- _Ryuichi-san_ came to fetch him sometimes after his shift end at the gallery and they went dinning, or they were at Sion ordering take out, or he came to his apartment alone or accompanied with Kirishima and Suoh who joined them at the occasion; Akihito got as well the opportunity to visit Asami at his condo which was huge (Asa- _Ryuichi-san_ even gave him an original key). He also took time to hang out with the guys and Anita-san, and told them the person he was seeing asked him out properly and he said yes. They cheered for him, asking questions with daring innuendos which Akihito flushed at. Later on, Anita-san called him asking for details which he talked about withholding some personal details. He went to Sion like almost every day and was allowed everywhere since Asa- _Ryuichi-san_ (ouf! He would come by someday) gave him a private access card, especially for the top floor where his office was located. He even had a room furniture for him so that he could work on his project, which was almost completed much to his surprise. Time flown and before he knew it, his internship was over, he was submitting his finished and revised project and December was nearing with its lots of surprises. The first week of December, Asami was out of the country with Kirishima, and Akihito who were free of school or internship, didn't have set schedule. Yes he could see Kou and Takato but they had their own job to do, Anita-san was busy as well, therefore he roamed around Tokyo, going to expositions, shopping in Ginza, and started ordering presents for Christmas even though it was too early.

Suoh Kazumi had always been a good judge of character, but with Takaba Akihito he didn't know what to think. Kirishima received the background check he requested, and the information it contained didn't go beyond his family members name, his school cursus and their address in Kanagawa. Since Asami-sama would be absent for a week, he was instructed to keep an eye on him from enemies and arranged a little team to follow him from; sometimes he thought the boy knew he was being followed but he shrugged it. He also knew that Ryuichi gifted the boy with an original key of his flat and an unlimited platinum credit card but it was reported that the boy wasn't using the second gift but his own credit card which seemed like a black card? Maybe he came from a wealthy family? That would explain his easiness at ordering people around and his serene attitude. Concerning the apartment, he went in on Thursday and spent the night; when Suoh went there after he left to check things (he didn't doubt the boy he was just doing his job), his eyes widened when he saw that the boy spent time cleaning the flat, not even an ounce of dust. The boy did it for three days and was bored; so he asked Suoh if he could join the training session with the other guards on Sunday. Suoh was a tad surprised at the request but he accepted (as if he could say no), but he would make sure everything was safe, Ryuichi would have his ass if not.

On Saturday, Akihito went to visit Kurokawa-san at the gallery, and the older man was happy to see him. Akihito told him he was done with his project, which has been approved and that he just had to wait for graduation. Kurokawa-san congratulated him, and reformulated his offer of job to him, which Akihito was grateful for. He said he would keep it in mind, and get back to him when the three months off he had decided to take will be over. After the gallery he met Takeda-san at a private eatery and asked him about the article on Osamu Takeuchi, which wasn't out yet. Apparently, the audio and the pictures weren't enough for the detective who wanted to dig further; Akihito was surprised delayed such good evidence but it didn't matter to him anymore. That night, he spent it Asami's again, wearing one his shirts which was oversized on Akihito slender figure; and he called Asami (at this point he wasn't trying anymore, it would come naturally…he hoped)

-Evening A-Ryuichi-san

-Hey Kitten, answered Asami

-I won't get you to stop calling me that, will i?

-I think it suits you very well, teased Asami

-I get it, gave up Akihito shaking his head, and how was your day?

\- A bunch of old geezers trying to throw their daughters at me instead of talking business is worth shooting oneself. I pictured them as roasted pork with apple in their mouth in order to make it bearable

-hahahahahahah, laughed Akihito, oh my god Ryuichi-san I'm sorry for you even though I don't like them throwing their daughters at you

-Jealous kitten?

-Do I have a reason to be so?

-No, I'm only looking at you

-Good answer, said daringly Akihito

-Where are you? Asked Asami

-At your house, I'm spending the night

-Really? said Asami surprised

-Hum hum. It's the second time actually; I didn't tell you the first time because I was embarrassed but today my feet brought me here on their own

-I would like to be there with you

-M-me too Ryuichi-san, said Akihito his face in a pillow, I think I miss you a lot A-Ryuichi-san

-I miss you too kitten, I'll be back on Monday, so wait for me

They discussed for over two hours more, telling each other they miss each other over and over again until Akihito fell asleep on the phone.

The next morning, he was awoken startled by the bell at the door, he then remembered his talk over the phone with Ryuichi-san happy that he could express his honest feelings and that they were reciprocated. When he opened, Suoh was standing on the other side in a sports wear. He motions him in and told him to wait for him a couple of minutes. He came out later wearing a one set black elastic combo with a big white synthetic sweat with a hoodie.

The training grounds were busy with people that actually were from the office. They were using running mat, bicycles and such. When he entered, a lot of eyes bore onto him but he didn't pay attention to them. He asked Suoh what was today regimen, and he told him they would be training with novice guards today. He wanted to watch the sparring later on so he warmed up for about 30mn on a running mat with some music in his ears, drank some water and removed his sweat to tie it around his waist. He then proceed to some kickboxing with a dandling bag and was so focused that he didn't realize that it attracted a crowd. It was when he stopped that he heard people exclaiming their admiration, even Suoh, already wearing his karate gear was in attendance.

-I'm impressed Takaba-sama

-Well, I have an overbearing big brother who were opposed to me coming to Tokyo alone. As a bargain, I had to learn some kind of self defense

-Wasn't it tough for you?

-It was but the greatest outcome was that I could use those skills to beat my brother to a pulp, said Akihito with a scary smile

They went in the dojo, and Akihito sat in perfect seiza, Suoh standing near him and the exercises started; after five minutes Sudou entered the dojo and as he saw Akihito he face contracted but he came closer anyway.

-Ohayo, he said with a placid smile, it's my first time seeing you here Takaba-san-

-It's Takaba-sama to you Sudou, corrected Suoh in a deadpan tone, it's also the first time I'm seeing you here as well

Sudou flinched, and Akihito giggled smoothly then stopped and took a serious face

-Is that so? Said Akihito without emotion, if I didn't know better I would think you are watching my every movement

-But you are not right? Inquired Suoh eyes narrowed

In fact, in the last few weeks after Akihito came to Sion for lunch the first time, Sudou has been popping around Sion more often than the normal report days

-Of course not

They were interrupted by one of the guards who said everyone had a sparring partner but not him. Akihito excitedly proposed himself, but didn't miss Sudou face lips upturning in a smile. He went out for a bit as the duels started and came back a few minutes later. Akihito was the last one so he went to change in the new gear Suoh gave to him. When he came back in, he saw some of the employees from earlier in the gym agglomerated around the windows of the dojo and instantly knew it was Sudou doing. Suoh wanted to shoo them away but Akihito prevented him from doing it

-Are you sure Takaba-sama

- _Enki enki_ , they _suddenly_ want to watch, there's nothing wrong with them doing so, right Sudou-san? Said Akihito sending him a look that said " _I know it's your doing_ "

-Well, I gu-guess…

Soon it was Akihito turn to fight, so he proceed on the tatami and the room became silent. Before saluting his opponent, he asked Suoh if he has to assume a certain form; which Suoh he was free to do as he wanted. He and the guard faced each other and bowed, as Akihito asked his name.

-My name is Kaname Toda, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ Takaba-sama

-Nice to meet you, and don't you dare to go soft on me because I won't, while taking his pose: his right foot behind his left one standing on his toes, his left clenched fist at his wait and his right palm pointing his opponent, his eyes concentrated. When Suoh gave the start, he didn't move and his opponent either; they were weighting each other. Then, Kaname bolted forward throwing his right foot up; but Akihito evade it by crouching down, he pivoted on his right foot and use his left one for a high kick attaining Kaname at the jaw. The guard flipped over himself and fell hardly on his back, as he groaned in pain and Akihito regroup his form. Suoh signaled the end of the match, Akihito victory and the audience cheered. Kaname got up groaning, they bowed to each other and left the tatami. As he came down, some people came congratulating him and he went to change; Sudou was still there in the back as he came back, enraged that his plan to shame Akihito in front of an audience flopped. After Suoh was done giving instructions of exercising to the students, they set up on leaving Sion. He thanked Suoh for letting him participate

-I'm more than impressed after seeing you fight, Takaba-sama

-I started liking going to the dojo mid-way so I decided to learn every fighting style out there. By the way Suoh-san, the guards who were following me this week, are they part of this group

-Ho-how did you know that? Asked Suoh with eyebrows up, for sure the boy was smart

-Well, following someone by extending your presence is like telling them you are there, for sure they are novice

-I'm sorry for not telling you. It must have been uncomfortable

-Don't sweat it Suoh-san, I'm sure the order came from Ryuichi-san. Let's go home

At the elevator they met Sudou and boarded it together, and suddenly Akihito had an idea. He would play with him a bit to pay him back for his trial plan to humiliate him earlier

-Suoh-san, can you book a room at club Dracaena for me and my friends tonight, we'll be four

-Sure Takaba-sama. Would you like a pre-ordered course or…

-No, it's okay, we'll choose our own menu. And…

They came out of the elevator in the lobby, and Akihito turned back to look at Sudou in the eyes

-…I want Sudou-san to be the one attending us, you can right Sudou-san? I heard you were _very_ competent at your job, said Akihito finally at which Sudou didn't answer. He was fuming and trembling out of rage, slightly biting his lower lip to contain himself. It was Suoh who answered

-It will be done, Takaba-sama, and they left.

While he was waiting in the front for Suoh to bring the car around, a man with a black hair and wearing glasses approached him

-Are you Takaba Akihito? He asked

-And you are?

-It's not important, I just wanted to see how you looked, he said with a small smile and left

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the suspicious man but didn't dwell on it. Suoh dropped him at his flat and he took a long shower to wash off the sweat. He then settled to each lunch and sent his invitation to dinner to his friends who answered positively. He also saw the texts from Ryuichi-san and answered them; and decided to take a nap: tonight was gonna be interesting.

They reunited at Akihito flat where Suoh would come with the limo-even though Akihito insisted it wasn't necessary- to take them to club Dracaena.

-Club Dracaena huh? That is for sure a eye-catching place, said Kou, it's not really your style Akihito, you are more discreet

-You talk too much Kou, you should be thankful he didn't omitted you, snickered Takato, are we gonna meet your boyfriend Akihito?

-Nope, Ryuichi-san has been out of the country the whole week and he'll be back tomorrow, answered Akihito absentmindedly

-You must miss him, advised Anita, it is your first separation since getting together right?

-Yeah, we called and texted each other so it was a bit okay. I want to surprise him at the airport tomorrow

-So he is an office worker? Out of all guys, you had to date an old geezer, said Kou, how old he is anyway

-27 and he is not an old geezer, defended Akihito

-You wouldn't say that if you saw him, said Anita knowingly

-You've seen him Anita-chan? Inquired Takato, how come she had and we not? I thought we were friends Akihito

-It happened like this before they got together Takato-chan, smoothed Anita, he was at the Fixer, when we went there for your birthday. That other man said he was the owner…

Silence felt in the room, and suddenly Kou jumped on his feet, his eyes widened

-Owner? Shouted Kou, let me think. The Fixer is a part of a chain of clubs, which include the club Dracaena where we are going tonight. I think we interviewed the owner for the magazine. What was his name again... Asami Ryuichi!

-Asami Ryuichi as in the CEO of Sion Inc.? asked Takato

-You know him? Asked Akihito surprised

-That's really him? Wow, money really calls money, concluded Takato

-It's irrelevant, snickered Akihito and Anita nodded in agreement

-Our company has been relying on Sion Shipping Ltd for the supply chain for a few years now. Their prices are really competitive

-If that's him, I take back my word, he is far from an old geezer, admitted Kou

Akihito phone biped and he told them he was time to go; they got down with the elevator and his friends almost bopped out when they caught sight of the limo. They got in and marveled at the fancy interior as the car was engaging the road. They arrived thirty minutes later and as Akihito saw Sudou at the door waiting for them, he smiled interiorly when he greeted them stiffly

-Good evening Takaba-sama

-It's good to see you again Sudou-san

-Please follow me inside

Sudou led them to a private room on the second floor, with a table set for four people and big windows from the floor to the cellar; they sat and Akihito asked for the wine card before deciding on a course. They choose a bottle of rosé and started drinking, resuming their talk from earlier

-Is it me or the attendant looked displeased by our presence? Asked Kou unsure

-It is not _our_ presence that disturbs him it's _mine_ , answered Akihito

-Why is that? Inquired Anita, Akihito-kun is a nice person, do you know him from the past?

-Well, apart from his position here he is a ceramics artist and Ryuichi-san is his sponsor

-Ceramics? He doesn't seem like a guy who enjoys to play into mud

- _Deshou_? That's what I thought too. The first time I saw him was at the gallery I was working at, he was the exposer the Friday before your birthday Takato; that was the first time I met Ryuichi-san as well. I think he had his eyes on Ryuichi-san or something like that

-Hum, I see, said Takato

Sudou came back with menus and they chose their three course meal with French entrée, beef steak and roasted deer meat, and apple pie and vanilla ice on top. They also ordered a champagne bottle and were surprised at the big one that was brought in, but Akihito shrugged it. They talked excitedly over the meal and ate with gusto. At the end, they were served coffee and waited for the receipt.

-So what are your plans for New Year? Asked Akihito

-I'm going back home with Anita-chan, said Takato first, I want to introduce her to my family. She already introduced hers to me

-I'm going back too, said Kou, what about you Aki?

-Me too, I promised Okaa-sama to be there this year but I'll be spending Christmas here with Ryuichi-san

-Will you tell about him to them? Asked Anita

-To my parents yes, but not to my brother

-You better, said Kou and Takato at the same time

-Why this reaction? Asked Anita, is it that bad?

-The real reason why Akihito never had a boyfriend was because of him. He is overbearing to the core and he has a serious brother complex, said Kou cringing, maybe he knows already and will come here

-Don't talk about a bad omen Kou, said Akihito before they laughed altogether

Sudou came in with the receipt and it was Kou who saw it first as his eyes widened at the amount, he passed it to Takato who reacted the same before giving it to Akihito who stayed neutral, fished out the platinum credit card Ryuichi-san gave him and Sudou gasped.

-Did your father sent you a new credit card Akihito? Asked Kou astonished

-Nope, it belongs to Ryuichi-san, it has no limit apparently. He gave it to me saying I should use it how i want

-Wow Aki-chan, you are so loved, teased Kou, but knowing you didn't use it often

-Well I don't even use my own black card so often and to buy Christmas present with the card he gave me, he will know what he will get beforehand

Sudou came back with the card and they left the room to have some more drinks before leaving the club. In the car, they thanked Akihito for his invitation.

-Now that I think about it, where have you been staying the past few days? Asked Takato, I and Anita came two times to your flat to have a meal with you but you weren't in

-Ano, I've been staying at Ryuichi-san

-Alone? Inquired Kou, ow Aki-chan you're so smitten! He teased and Akihito kicked him

The next day, in the afternoon, Akihito was waiting at the airport with Suoh at his side, anxious. He had made dinner in advance with all the dishes Ryuichi-san preferred. He didn't say anything to Ryuichi-san because he wanted to surprise him. Suoh tapped his shoulder and he turned his head towards the customs door as Ryuichi-san exited it. He waited a bit before calling out to him. When Asami attention fell onto him, he smiled, passed his bag to Kirishima before opening his arms. Akihito ran into them and they hugged each other tightly

- _Tadaima_ , I'm back kitten

- _Okaerinasai_ Ryuichi-san, I missed you so much

 **A/N: Well, this was long but we needed it for the angst to kick off. You get an extra chapter with this one as well. See you next time**

Extra§§§§§§

Sudou P.O.V

His plan to humiliate the little tramp before the Sion employees fell out. Crap! He ignored the tramp was skilled in martial arts! The background check he got didn't give out many information on him. He was at the elevator when he saw him and Suoh coming, and they boarded it together, ridding it in silence. In the lobby, the tramp asked Suoh to book a private room for him and his friends at his club and for him to be their attendant for the night, the nerve! But, he would deliver a flawless service not to attract bad press from Asami-sama on him. However, he could hardly contain himself when he saw them arrive, and got a sermon from Suoh when he got out of the room to get the wine card. That's when he got an idea: he took the card were the price weren't indicated, and as he thought they chose the priciest. He did the same for the meal and laughed to himself as he was bringing the receipt in. Suoh told him it should be on the house but he lied that Akihito insisted to pay and entered the room. As he planned, he saw the tramp friends eyes widen but not the tramp who fished out a platinum credit card and Sudou face fell when he heard Asami-sama gave it to the tramp.

Suoh observation of Takaba Akihito

He knew it! The boy sensed that he was followed but he didn't say anything until today; he must be used to have bodyguards around him somehow, Suh will tell that to Kirishima as the secretary was still trying to figure out the boy hidden identity, if hidden there was. He palmed his face in exasperation, what was it that he said: _"extending your presence"_? And the way he defeated Kaname-kun was outlandish, he wasn't surprised when he said he participated in competitions in the past. He also remarked the one-sided animosity and rivalry from Sudou which didn't seem to faze the boy. He would continue to observe since the boy could handle it himself…for now


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Asami woke up the next morning to sun rays filtering through the curtains that were still pull on. He raised his torso from the mattress and stretched himself while smiling happily. This must have been the best sleep he ever had in his life because his little kitten was with him. He knew Akihito wasn't by his side right now since he was hearing cluttering sounds from the kitchen mixed with some harmonious humming. How lovely! He would like to wake up with such sounds every day from now on to forever, and he will make sure it happens. He left the bed for the bathroom in order to take a shower, and while under the water sprays he remembered the surprise from yesterday: his Akihito came to fetch him at the airport. He kept it secret so when Asami saw him, he was delighted.

 _Flashback_

 _Asami just passed the customs portal with Kirishima when he heard his name_

 _-Ryuichi-san!_

 _He looked around and spotted Suoh and then a jumping figure who turned out to be Akihito. He smiled at him, gave his briefcase to Kirishima and opened his arms for Akihito to run into his embrace; they stayed in the hug for a moment before separating_

 _-Tadaima, I'm back kitten_

 _-Okaerinasai Ryuichi-san, I missed you so much_

 _-I'm happy to see you Akihito, I missed you too. You never told me you'll come_

 _-Well, I wanted to surprise you_

 _-That's a very good surprise kitten, and he kissed softly_

 _Akihito blushed after the kiss while looking around while muttering that they were in public which Asami shrugged. Akihito greeted Kirishima too and thanked him for all his hard work which Kirishima bowed to. They left the airport towards Asami's home, and Akihito asked to Suoh and Kirishima if they wanted to stay for dinner but they declined. Therefore, he and Ryuichi-san enjoyed the night together with Akihito asking questions about Asami journey_

 _End of flashback_

After his shower, Asami dressed himself in sweatpants and a tank top; he wasn't going to work today as Kirishima told him to take a break, he could handle everything by himself. When he was at the kitchen, he leaned on the side of the door silently with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the beautiful display of Akihito getting busy around in his kitchen, while sporting one of Asami shirt which looked quite big on him. When he saw Akihito turning off the oven, he sneaked behind him and encircles his arms around Akihito's waist, while snuggling at his neck, which startled Akihito.

-Ryuichi-san! Akihito gasped, you are awake? Please don't sneak on me like that! Good day to you by the way

-Good day to you too, Akihito. I'm sorry for startling you but you were so beautiful I couldn't resist, especially when you are wearing my shirt

Asami made Akihito turned to look into his eyes, blush painting his cheeks, and they smile at each other. Akihito went up on his toes and pecked Asami lips which made him smile

-Ready for breakfast Ryuichi-san?

-I'm ready for everything coming from you my dear kitten

Akihito blushed again at that, then motioned Asami to the table he already set. He brought the rest of the dishes on the table and they started digging in. Since Asami wasn't working today, they decided to stay in and enjoy each other company. After eating and doing the dishes together, they went into the living room and laid into the sofa. The TV got turned on, but they were busier talking to each other and cuddling than watching it. They skipped lunch, and watched some movies on the stream. Even when Asami teased Akihito for his animation movies tastes, Akihito wasn't fazed and countered back by saying "these are internationally awarded movies, and are piece of art. As an art student not knowing about them will be blasphemy", at which Asami laughed. They took a nap and when they woke up, they decided to get dinner outside. Realizing he only had his clothes from yesterday, he asked Asami If they could stop by his apartment for him to change, and when Asami teased him that he could still wears his shirt, Akihito seductively answered before getting in the car "Are you sure you want what's yours to be seen by everyone else", and it was Akihito turn to smirk when he saw Asami baffled expression.

They did call Suoh and Kirishima down because Asami didn't want Akihito to be out without protection. Akihito was perplexed at what he should be protected for but let it slide. At his apartment building, Asami followed him out and as they were exiting the elevator Akihito saw his friends in front of his door, he called out to them

-Guys what are you doing here? Asked Akihito

-Akihito-kun! Exclaimed Anita, we came to invite you for dinner but apparently it's not a good time, she said looking behind him at Asami, greeting him with a bow which he returned.

-Well let's not stay outside for now, said Akihito as he turned to open the door to his flat.

Everybody followed inside in silence, and while the others sat in the living room, Akihito went to change his clothes. When he came back, there was still silence and he sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do with this situation really, but here they were. He should take upon this opportunity and introduce them anyway; he cleared his throat.

-Ryuichi-san, please meet Kou and Takato, my childhood friends; you already met Anita here, she is Takato's girlfriend

-Nice to meet you all, said Asami in a serene voice, Akihito talked about you a lot to me

-Nice to meet you too Asami-san, greeted Takato, Akihito looks very happy with you thank you for taking care of him

-It's my pleasure, answered Asami smirking at a blushing Akihito

-Oww Aki-chan you are so smitten with Asa-hmmpff

Kou didn't finish his snickering because he received pillows right in his face

-So you were saying you wanted to get dinner together…

-Yes but you are with Asami-san so maybe another time, responded Anita and the guys nodded

-And what if we go get dinner together, proposed Asami. I like being with Akihito but it's not good to keep him from his friends

-Are you sure Ryuichi-san? Asked Akihito

-Yes, kitten. We are together from now on, so we'll see each other as many times as we want

Kou, Takato and Anita snickered at "kitten" while Akihito blushed. They left for " _Kaiten_ " a very famous sushi restaurant in Shinjuku, Asami's treat. Throughout the night, Asami sympathized with Akihito's friends, very much to the latter delight; even though most of the time he was being teased by all of them. After the restaurant, they went back to Akihito's, to have some drinks in a more relax atmosphere.

-By the way Akihito, Uncle and Auntie forwarded us invitations for the New Year gathering, said Takato

-Well, we are practically family. I don't see the point of invitations. You can come without them

-But this one seems special, said Kou, don't you know anything?

-Actually, I think I received a mail from On-that good for nothing, said Akihito with disdain, but I didn't open it. I thought he was spamming again

-Good for nothing? Asked Asami brows furrowed, is someone bothering you Akihito

-N-no Ryuichi-san, it's not like that, muttered Akihito

-Don't worry Asami-san, cut Kou while laughing, it's just that Akihito's big brother has serious brother complex over him and Akihito is sick of it

-Don't talk about him Kou, he might come, said Takato

-Please Takato stop, pleaded Akihito and his friends laughed. One hour later, everybody was on their way home. When they got to Asami penthouse, Asami got curious about Akihito's brother so Akihito talk about him when they were in the bed, cuddling.

-Is there bad feeling between you and your brother? You didn't talk much about your family

-I think we didn't talk about each other family at all

-You are right, it's only fair I tell you about mine as well

-Actually, it's not like I hate On…big brother. He is family I can't really hate him, his only bad point is that he is a bit too much over the top

-How so? Asked Asami confused

-He loves me too much, he answered and Asami laughed at Akihito exasperated face, hey! It's serious. My parents love me a lot but they let me breath. When I was a child it didn't bother me, but as I was growing and becoming my own person, it became overbearing

-What do your parents say about that?

-That's part of the reason I could come to Tokyo alone. And he has a lot of responsibilities back home so he couldn't follow me. I never had someone close to me like you-Kou and Takato are friends so it doesn't count-because that guy was always meddling. And I never complained because I think I wasn't interested. But with Ryuichi-san now…

Asami tilted Akihito's chin to look at him in the eyes

-Do you trust me Akihito? Asked Asami and Akihito nodded, so believe me when I say I'll never let anything come between us…at least not willingly. Not even your brother could take you away from me.

Saying this, Asami pushed Akihito back on the bed, and leaned over him, looking into his eyes. Then, he kissed Akihito softly, caressing him. They spent some time making out, the situation getting hotter and hotter before Asami stopped, Akihito moaning in frustration

-Why are you stopping Ryuichi-san? Asked Akihito wanting more

-We should stop for now…, said Asami; and seeing Akihito saddened features he added, but don't doubt that I _want_ you, I want to _make love to you again…and again…and again_ , while kissing Akihito's eyes, his nose, the corner of his mouth. But there are other things we can do but at another time

-Fine, let's sleep now, you have work tomorrow Ryuichi-san

-We'll have lunch together tomorrow right?

-Anything for you Ryuichi-san

Akihito woke up Wednesday morning knowing Asami wasn't by his side, but he was still in the penthouse. He got out of the bedroom still sleepy and wearing Asami shirt a bit slide on his left shoulder and socks, his legs bare. He didn't see Suoh or Kirishima in the living room whom eyes widened whey they saw him and how he was dressed

-Morning Ryuichi-san, greeted Akihito yawning, I'm sorry I woke up late. If you want I can still wipe you something

Asami rose from his seat, barring the view of his subordinates by placing himself in front of Akihito. He smile at his cuteness, the way he was blinking his eyes because the sleep hasn't quite left his system

-It's not necessary kitten, I'll compensate with the lunch. However, I don't think you should show yourself dressed like that to other people. I remember you saying it was only mine to see

-Other people? Asked Akihito with puppy eyes. He looked around, his mind out of the haze and when he spotted Suoh and Kirishima, he blushed, crossed his arms over himself and ran back to the room calling Asami a " _baka_ ".

Asami and his subordinates left soon after, of course Akihito came back dressed more properly to greet Suoh and Kirishima, and bid Asami goodbye. On the way to Sion, Asami was smiling thinking about the changes in his life. Sleeping besides someone _and_ in his penthouse, his sanctuary was first in his life, as in the past the rare one night stands or relationships he had, he met them outside in hotels, and left soon after they were done. Also the idea of planning his future with someone in it started when Akihito and he started to know each other. Now and ever he couldn't think about no Akihito in his life.

It was nearing lunch time, and Asami was patiently for his kitten to arrive for their time together when the door opened revealing Kirishima, with a worried expression on his face.

-What's wrong Kirishima? Inquired Asami

-Asami-sama, there is a man who want to see you. He said his name was Takaba Seimei

 **A/N: Pheww!** _ **Owari desu**_ **!** **I had my left eye swollen and my head empty that I couldn't write for three days straight. Tonikaku, tsugi wa kazoku drama iruyo! Stay tuned,** _ **mata**_ _ **ne**_ **!**

Extra§§§§§§

Kirishima has observed Asami-sama all along their journey. He looked bored and unfocused during the reunions, but when he was on the phone or writing messages to Takaba Akihito, his eyes glittered. When they came back, the boy was at the airport waiting with Suoh. It was the first time he saw Asami-sama smile with so much happiness on his eyes, not even with his family. Suoh told him the boy knew how to throw a punch, and Kirishima verified the information about him being a champion at martial arts which was true. It seems there was more to the boy than meet the eyes, because for him to identify people following him…And then, Wednesday he witnessed a scene that confirm him that Asami-sama was completely into the boy, teasing him. He thought the day will go such as perfectly but when a brunet man named Takaba Seimei, who looked like the older spitting image of Takaba Akihito, came in followed by two people dressed like butlers, a man who looked around fifty with grey hair on the sideburns and a beautiful and timid looking young brunet man; and asked to meet Asami-sama without delay, Kirishima commissioned Suoh to go fetch the boy hurriedly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Asami departure, Akihito decided to take care of the lunch, before having a bit more rest but it didn't go as planned. When he was dressing himself cozily to have a little nap, his phone rang and he saw it was a number he didn't know.

-Who's this?

-Takaba-sama, we need your help

-Kirishima-san?

-Hai.

-What is it? Is Ryuichi-san ok? Is everyone ok? What can I do?

-Actually….there is a man here that came suddenly to see Asami-sama. He said his name was Takaba Seimei

-WHAAAAAAAATTTT?

Asami looked at the man sitting opposite to him in his office, Takaba Seimei he said his name was, weighting him. He had dark brown hair slicked back with clear brown eyes, looked young around his age. He looked like an older version of his Akihito, but with only a slight resemblance with him. He was dressed in a three piece red wine color sit and wore a black coat over it. His face was serious but his eyes said otherwise. Behind him, was standing an old man with a sorry look in his eyes, for sure a very tired secretary weary of his boss actions

-Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Takaba Seimei, I'm the CEO of Matsumoto Ltd and President Director of Tohei Development Company. Nice to meet you Asami-san

Matsumoto and Tohei huh?! For information, it was clear that Sion Inc. combined with the Asami family business was the top around Japan because even if they tried to be discreet they will still get the attention of the press. However, if you look at companies of all Japan, these two companies were at the same level if not over the top than Sion

-Nice to meet you too, Takaba-san, greeted back Asami not bothering to introduce himself. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

-Well, I'm in town for family business and somehow the name of your company popped up related to my little brother

-Your little brother? How so?

-You must know him, his name is Takaba Akihito

-Akihito? Of course I know him, said Asami intentionally using the first name. It gathered the intended reaction from his two guests: confusion, they were surely wondering how close they were for him to use his first name

-It came to my attention that s-

At that precise time, the office door banged open, showing a fuming Akihito followed by Suoh and another young man Asami was curious about

-ONIII-SAMA!, screamed Akihito

Asami saw his two guests flinch, the young man trembling with his eyes widen

As soon as Akihito cut the call, he went to change from his cozy dressing, grabbed the packed lunch and his usual bag and got down to the lobby. Suoh arrived ten minutes later and Akihito was stressing for them to get quickly to Sion. What was Onii-sama doing in Tokyo? Okay the family business had subsidiaries here, but he wasn't needed. He hadn't want to hide the fact that he was wealthy to Asami, it's just that he considered it wasn't important in their relationship. It wasn't that Onii-sama was aware of him dating Ryuichi-san right? Even if it was, he wouldn't let him interfere. Ryuichi-san was the first person Akihito cared about so much, romantically speaking. And he trusted Ryuichi-san not to be intimidated by his brother shenanigans.

When they reached the front of Sion, Akihito didn't wait for Suoh to open the door for him, and hurriedly entered the hall. He was hurrying towards the elevator, fishing out his special access card when his name was called

-Akihito-sama!

Looking behind him, Akihito became face to face with Kirito, his personal aid-not that he needed one-that was assigned to him since he was a child. They became friend overtime, and he so wanted to prove himself capable of living alone that he ordered him not to follow him to Tokyo. He loved his family but he wanted to become his own person, and not be outweighed by their attention

-Kirito, said Akihito with a commanding voice, mind to tell me how this happened?

-I'm sorry, Akihito-sama, said Kirito bowing and getting up, Seimei-sama came on a whim, apparently he discovered about the background check…

-Phew, ok let's get over it. However, don't think you won't get any punishment

- _Hai_ Akihito-sama

The ride of the elevator was the longest Akihito ever had. That stupid Onii-sama and his immature actions! On the way to Sion, he received a call from his father telling him that his brother had skipped an important meeting to come over there, and he had to use his skills of persuasion to calm the client they were trying to contract with; for sure their father was angry and there will have consequences. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Akihito ran out to Asami office and opened the door without knocking.

-ONII-SAMA!, he screamed his eyes throwing knives

A smirk appeared on Asami face as he was looking at Akihito walking into the office with quick steps. He sat on the other leather seat beside his brother and looked at him with a frown on his face. Akihito then sighed heavily and turned his eyes towards him. With a smile.

-I'm afraid we have a situation to deal with before having lunch, I'm sorry Ryuichi-san

-There is nothing to apologize about Akihito; maybe we should leave and let you deal with your family affairs

-That would be very ni-

- _Damarenasai_ Onii-sama. If you wanted it to be private, you would have made it happen, said Akihito in a cold voice and turning to Asami, you can stay as it seems it concerns you as well

-Me? Inquired Asami

-It seems that Kirishima-san and another two people not yet identified have requested a background check on me, stated Akihito

-Kirishima, what does it mean? Asked Asami not even looking at his secretary

-I-I'm s-sorry Asami-sama…

-Don't be too hard on him Ryuichi-san. I think he was just looking to your interest, I don't mind, said Akihito smiling to Kirishima. My father asked Kirito to do the same on you as well I'm sure

-Fine, but next time talk to me about it Kirishima, admonished Asami

-Understood Asami

-You knew? And Father too? Asked Seimei baffled

-Of course I knew, what do you take me for Onii-sama? asked Akihito angry, I'm not a child anymore, please stop meddling with my life, and I talked about Ryuichi-san to Mother and Father

-Why would you talk about him to the parents?

-I'm dating him Onii-sama, stated Akihito deadpan, and you better not try to interfere like in the past or I'll deal with you myself, finished Akihito menacing, now go back home Onii-sama

Asami saw the two attendants smile, apparently happy about Akihito dating. Akihito decided it was time to escort them back, so they went down to the lobby and Asami followed them. Suoh and Kirishima were instructed to go and set the lunch at the lounge and wait for them. Standing beside the car, Akihito ignored completely his brother attempt to bid him goodbye and looked at the attendants standing before him

-Yayoi-san, said Akihito in a commanding voice, apparently addressing the old attendant

-Hai Akihito-sama

-Please don't let this idiot drag you into this. Father in angry and want you back the next hour.

-Hai Akihito-sama, I'm sorry

-Don't be, it's not your fault, Father will deal with him…however even though I don't like it I have to do this. You'll be suspended for three days when you get back and be sent to a full service vacation

-Hai Akihito-sama, thank you for your lenience

-Kirito

-Hai Akihito-sama

-After New Year, you are coming back with me. I won't have to deal with the inner house personnel anymore since Onii-sama is getting married. I haven't been a good master, letting you alone over there right?

-Don't think too much about it, Akihito-sama. I understand you needed your time. I'll be happy to come and stay with you

They left and Akihito followed by Asami went back inside, to spend their well-deserved lunch time together. Suoh and Kirishima were waiting for them on site, and they stood up when they saw them enter the lounge.

-Sit with us Suoh-san, Kirishima-san, proposed Akihito with a smile, I overdid it again

-Thank you Takaba-sama, but we can sit somewhere else so you can-

- _Sit_ , ordered Akihito with a straight look, cutting Kirishima's words

Asami chuckled while looking at Kirishima flustered by the sudden change of Akihito attitude, he saw the slight smirk on Suoh face who was already sitting. Asami was quite impressed at Akihito's way to deal with his servants, and now he understood his natural streak at ordering people around; he had suspected as much about his background but didn't find the need to check on him. The boy didn't need money, didn't act like a spoiled young master and was clearly more interested in who Asami was, which was refreshing and very appealing to Asami.

-Now that I think about it, that's a strange way of punishment Akihito, said Asami

-What do you mean Ryuichi-san?

-Earlier, you suspended your brother secretary by sending him on full paid and vip service vacation. For me it's all the contrary of a punishment

-It is a punishment for someone like Yayoi-san. He likes his work as a butler, and spending time taking care of his master and fussing over him; a bit like Kirishima-san with you. When you remove this from him and give him free time away from the house, doing nothing and worse being served, he will come back crying. It's not the first time. Three days is easy on him, one time my father went to two weeks because he couldn't refuse my brother stupid requests

-I see, said Asami, maybe I should do the same with you Kirishima, added Asami with a devilish smile

-Please have mercy on him, Ryuichi-san, pled Akihito with a sorry look for Kirishima who looked like he was about to collapse, while Suoh was trying to retain a laugh by biting his lower lip

-I'll consider it for now

-By the way Ryuichi-san, are you free on New Year? Maybe you have a reunion with you family

-I may have but I can skip it and see them later to spend time with you Akihito. Why do you ask?

-Please don't let me interfere with your family plan. Actually, my father extended an invitation to our New Year party but you can come at another time. I'll be there until the end of January

-Fine I'll come after New Year, and when you come back to Tokyo, there will be my mother birthday party; I would like to introduce you as well

-I-it will be a pleasure to meet your family Ryuichi-san

After lunch, Akihito went back to his own apartment for some cleaning and laundry before packing some more clothes and go back to Asami apartment. He pre-cooked ingredients for a light dinner and went to have a nap. The events of the day wore him off and he was tired, he needed to rest. Christmas was next week, there were still some presents to buy.

 **A/N: That was quite the eventful family reunion, and as you can see Akihito's family is very well off. Next chapter will condensed the New Year party and some other event like the one you have all been waiting for: tell me what you think it is in your comments,** _ **Mata ne!**_

Extra§§§§§

P.O.V Kirishima

The mystery is finally out: Takaba-sama is indeed a young master from a very respectable family like he and Suoh suspected. It couldn't be even more perfect match for Asami-sama. However, he had used discreet routes to check on him and was surprised Takaba-sama already knew about it but said nothing. Asami-sama wasn't very happy about and he would have been severely punished if it wasn't for Takaba-sama intervention. Things were getting serious between them and Kirishima wanted them to work that's why he decided to identify the two other sources who did check on Takaba-sama to amend himself. Maybe he would try to contact Takaba-sama pretty secretary for them to work together….


End file.
